Striking a New Chord
by GrandmasterDog
Summary: Sam tells the story of joining New Directions...and how he'll try to spark a romance with one Kurt Hummel.  Sam-centric, some early Blaine/Sam, but the real question is will Sam and Kurt get together or will Kurt and Blaine?
1. Audition

**Chapter One – Audition**

"So Sam, tell us about yourself."

"Well…my name's Sam Evans. I like sports, comic books. I'm dyslexic so my grades aren't that great, but I'm working on it," I said, addressing the four boys seated in front of me.

There was Finn, the quarterback. He was really tall, almost abnormally so and he was really handsome, but don't tell him I said that. Then there were three others that were all in the Glee club with Finn. The one on the end is also tall and tan and pretty buff. He's pretty easy on the eyes too but he looks kinda dumb. Between this guy and Finn is a rail-thin Asian boy. And on Finn's other side was a preppy looking boy in a wheelchair that I met yesterday named Artie.

"Dude, your mouth is huge! How many tennis balls can you fit in there?" said the tall, tan and buff dude. Um…is he serious? What kind of stupid question is that!

"I dunno. I've never had any balls in my mouth. Have you?" That'll teach you to ask stupid questions. The boy smiled but didn't reply. Well, that's one point for Team Sam. Finn looked pretty shocked…I guess it isn't common for people to insult that other guy. He whispered something to the wheelchair kid and I caught something about that evil dwarf Bieber but I couldn't hear the rest.

"So can you sing with that big mouth?"

"Um…I dunno. I've never actually sung in front of anybody before." Ok, I admit it. I'd love to join the Glee club here, but I'm still pretty nervous around all these new people and I don't have my guitar with me. I used to be in the choir at my old school but we just did small performances for parents at Christmas time and Easter and that type of deal. I love to sing, but this is still all so new to me. But anyways, let me tell you how I met Finn and what first made me want to join the Glee club here at McKinley.

...

So, I sat down at lunch with the same people I've been sitting with for the last week since I transferred here. It was Monday, my least favorite day of the week…mainly because it means I have five days worth of dyslexic moments ahead of me before I get a break.

Honestly, I don't even know these people that I'm sitting with. There was an empty seat on the first day when I came out here into the courtyard that looks creepily like a prison rec yard and asked them if I could sit there. They all nodded and didn't say much and went about doing whatever it was they were doing. My seat was on the end so I mainly just watched all the other people around me and noticed a few attractive ones and some that definitely weren't. You know, I was just minding my own business.

But this particular day, a few tables over, a really short brunette girl sets down a boombox that looks like she dug it out of an 80s garage sale. It starts playing a beat and she and some other kids all start adding a pretty kickass harmony with their voices. They're all dressed alike, but that's not weird in high school. I think. It's not weird, right?

To make a long story short…and since there's no way I could remember who sang what lines of the song (dyslexic, remember?)…they all sang. They danced too which was pretty awesome. I couldn't help but tap my foot with the beat of the song. I probably looked pretty stupid sitting there staring at them since no one else was. They finished their song and not a single person clapped or even gave them a passing glance. So rude. They were pretty good I thought. They got up and collected their boombox and went back inside, but one tall guy with a dark faux-hawk caught my eye and gave me a nod hello. He was kinda cute, so I nodded back and flashed him a smile. And then he walked off with the rest of his friends.

After school, we had our first football meeting before tryouts. And guess who should show up but that tall guy with the fauxhawk. There was another guy that I think I saw dancing with Fauxhawk at lunch but I can't recall. All the guys show up and start laughing and talking about summer and girls. I just felt really out of place in there.

Then this huge boar of a lady showed up wearing a fanny pack. Weren't those outlawed years ago for being totally ridiculous? All the guys looked confused and sat down. Before she said anything, she pulled this army-looking sign-up sheet for Glee club off the wall and holds it up. Fauxhawk raises his hand…and he's right in front of me. So I can't see a darn thing going on.

"We're just trying to recruit some new members for Glee club," he says. He's got a semi-deep voice – not too high, not too low. It definitely suits him.

"The Panther isn't cool with anything except doing exactly what she says. That's how you win."

Damn, this lady is scary. 'Nuff said. Then she really got everyone riled up.

"Now, first things first. You're all cut. Everyone starts fresh with me. Tryouts begin…(she looks at her watch)…right now. Any questions?"

Um…did I hear that right? Well, that will make it easier getting that quarterback spot easier. These other guys are pretty pissed though. I guess their old coach wasn't quite as tough on them. Everyone looked ready to riot when the door opened and a scrawny looking guy comes in carrying a buttload of pizzas.

"I got twenty-five everything pies for a Coach…Beiste?"

"I didn't order any pizzas."

All I can really say is that everyone just looked…well, confused. Bieste included. She turned and glared at us. Oh crap, don't smile when she looks at you! Dammit Sam! I said DON'T SMILE! Quick, look down. I just keep looking at the floor until Bieste told us all to start stuffing our faces and then put on the pads. Fauxawk hands me a slice and smiled. He must recognize me from earlier. We didn't talk or anything, I just accepted the pizza and shoveled it down.

The next day, Fauxhawk and a kid in a wheelchair stop at my locker and introduce themselves.

"Hi there, uh, Sam. My name's Finn and this here's Artie," he says, gesturing to the wheelchair boy. How the heck did he know my name? He holds out his hand with a big doofy, hillbilly smile on his face. I could definitely get used to that face.

"I know who you are…you're the quarterback."

...! I blushed. Why do I always have to do that around cute guys? He probably thinks I'm a creep now.

"We'd like to talk to you about Glee club."

And that's how I met Finn.

...

Wow, that was a little longer than I thought. Sorry if my story bored you. Come back to reality, Sam. You know, that place where real things are happening right now? You still have to sing for these four guys.

"Let me tell you dude, chicks dig singers," said the buff guy. He walked over to a closet and got out two guitars and handed one to Finn, who then brought it to me.

"We'll back you up, I promise. What song you got in your back pocket?" Finn asked.

"Um….Billionaire?" I said. Finn just smiled and nodded his head ok.

...

"I know you must think I'm a total dork, but it was really cool!" I said, still giggling. It really had been fun to sing with those guys. Finn was a goofball, but I liked that about him and he was kinda cute.

"Sam, I don't think think you're a dork. You know that. Even if you were, I'd still totally adore you."

Blaine really is a great boyfriend. He's got that tall, dark and handsomely mysterious thing going on…minus the tall part. I don't really mind that he's not tall…I'm six feet so it would be kinda weird if we were both tall. We're sitting in his room at Dalton Academy watching Alien on his itty bitty beat up old television. This movie is perfect for us…its all space-y for me and full of scary stuff for him. That bastard loves to freak me out so he can cuddle me. But on the upside, he's better than my old stuffed bear back home for snuggling with late at night or during a scary movie or just when I need someone to talk to.

"You promise you don't think I'm a dork?" I ask him, pouting. I know that doing my puppy dog face melts him like butter. His eyes get all big and usually he'll kiss me right about now.

"I promise sweetie. You've only seen Star Wars a gazillion times, Avatar a few less than that…you speak the Blue Monkey language for Hevans (AN: sorry guys, couldn't resist ) sake! Why on earth would I think you're a dork?" he teases.

I hate when he does that. I may be the six foot, blond jock type…but I'm kinda sensitive when it comes to my sci-fi obsession. I swear he does it just so he can upset me and then kiss me and make me feel ten times better.

"Actually, they're called Na'vi."

"Sorry. You speak the Na'vi language. What is that funny sounding thing you're always saying to me?"

"Lor menari?"

"Yes, that. Remind me again what it means…in English?"

"It means you have pretty eyes," I remind him for the millionth time. He knows perfectly well what it means, he just wants to hear me say it…again.

"Why, Samuel, when did you become such a charmer?" He's just trying to make me blush now, and darn it, he's good at it too.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

His lips oblige. They're soft but always taste like spearmint toothpaste. I usually hate anything minty, but Blaine's lips are definitely an exception. I love kissing him. It's even better than watching Avatar…but not Empire Strikes Back. If any of you ever repeat that, I'll deny it.

"You know…you never told me what was so cool today at your new school that had you all worked up in the first place," Blaine says. We may not be making out ALL the time, but snuggling up on his bed to talk is just as good.

"Some guys from the football team want me to join their Glee club. I sang with them today and they want me to come back and audition with the entire club."

"I'd really rather you didn't do that, Sammy."

"Why not? I really liked those guys." I ask. Now I'm just a tad bit confused.

"Um…well, aren't you going out for football too? If you do both, you'll never have a free afternoon to come see me."

"Yeah, I was planning on doing football too. I'll still find time to come see you Blaine, you know I'd never let something like that get in the way."

"You'll make it out here like…once a month or something. Besides, you know singing is my thing to do with you. Why can't you be my incredibly studly quarterback boyfriend instead of a singing one?"

I sigh inwardly. I really do want to join the McKinley Glee club but Blaine has a point…doing football AND Glee is going to seriously cut into my free time and I did want to be able to still come see Blaine often.

"Okay. You win. Singing will just be our little gig and I'll be the best, most-est studliest quarterback you've ever seen. And I'm all yours," I told him before leaning in for another kiss. Now I just have to figure out what I'm going to tell Finn and the rest of those guys.

...

"Are you screwing with me?"

Uh oh. Anytime the Bieste gets that loud, it's time to run for cover…wonder who set her off this time.

"You're off the team! Cut! OUT!" Oh shit. I'm just going to finish getting stuff out of my locker as quietly as possible and slip out of the locker room before she starts yelling at me.

"Dude, you're totally overreacting!" That's definitely Finn's voice.

"DUDE! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LOCKER ROOM!" I finally turn around to leave and see Finn and wheelchair kid…Artie?...limping away with some seriously wounded pride.

"Bunch of Glee homos is what they are. Don't need no homos on this team," a big, chunky black guy said. His equally chunky white buddy laughed and high-fived him.  
It's best to just not say anything Sam. Just walk away. Which is exactly what I did.

...

"Hey Sam, why didn't you show yesterday at the try-out?" Finn asked me before practice the next day. Better make up something fast.

"I wanted to. I did. But after what Coach Bieste did to you…do you know how everybody talks about you Glee guys?"

"Yea, you get used to all that."

I don't think I could ever really get used to that kind of taunting. Some people can do it, and I greatly admire that, but I don't think I could. I get upset when Blaine teases me about watching Avatar again, because I just know that deep down he thinks I'm a dork and a loser. I just have this compulsive need to get along with people. I don't necessarily have to like them, but as long as they don't tease me, we're good.

"Look Finn, I'm the new guy. That means I'm already on the outside looking in. I don't wanna start off three touchdowns behind," I said. He looked pretty hurt.

"I gotta go…Coach Bieste makes us do a hundred push-ups for every minute we're late."

"You made the team, man, that's cool! What position?" Finn asked.

"Quaterback."

The look of hurt on his face is still seared into my mind. I let him down with Glee and now I've robbed him of his position. Forget about him, Sam. You're the new kid here, you NEED this. You're the new quarterback, you're the top of the heap. I'm sorry Finn, I like you and all, but my boyfriend comes before your club and even more than that, I don't want to have the living daylights teased out of me every day.

Finn didn't say anything back. I heard the door shut just before I put my helmet on and jogged out onto the field.

* * *

AN: Well, that's Chapter One. I know it starts off with some Blam! action, but I promise it wont stay that way forever :) Let me know what you guys think!

Updated A/N: Chapter Nine is now up and the fun stuff is hot and heavy so stick with it!


	2. Blam!

**Chapter Two – Blam!**

"Say it again, Sam!" Blaine crooned in his sultry voice.

"_Nga yawne lu oer_," I moaned.

"I love it when you do that. You're all mine Sam Evans. My own blond Na'vi."

I grinned into his kiss and kissed back. Is this some kind of wacked-out bestiality? Whatever, I don't care. The Na'vi are incredibly beautiful with the luminous blue skin and those glowing freckle things…but my Blaine was even more beautiful. Dark hair, smoky eyes. Warm skin that burns like fire to the touch. The guy was sex on legs to me. Blessed Eywa, please don't reread those last few sentences. I sound like something out of Twilight…minus the dead people. And last time I checked, I wasn't some fat Mormon chick who spends her book royalties on Twinkies and Ho-Ho's by the boatload. Wow, that was such an incredible turn off. Could you guys, you know…like give Blaine and I some privacy for a few minutes and I'll tell you all about today at school when we finish? Awesome, thanks.

…

Sorry about that little…delay. Anyways, so I was going to tell you about my day at McKinley and I guess I'll tell you about my trip to the dentist. So we're all in the locker room getting our gear and pads on when the Beiste marches in.

"Ok, listen up guys. This is Dr. Carl Howell and Principal Figgins has asked me to let him speak to you guys about … teeth or something," Coach Beiste said. She gestured to a tan guy who had a box in his hand. He said something that flew right over my head about capsules and blue dye.

"Alright guys, chew away."

Everyone popped the little capsule in their mouths and chewed. Finn was the first to smile. He had a shiny white smile. Several other guys followed, the homophobe pair…Azimio and Karofsky, I think that's their names…both smiled and had bright blue teeth. I kept chewing on the capsule for a moment longer. It tasted awful, like bad medicine. I smiled and Finn turned around to look at me.

…

"Well, Mr. Evans, it looks like you have a small cavity in one of your teeth. So, I'm just going to put you under for a little bit, okay?" said the dentist dude. I nodded and he pulled the nitrous mask over my face and I slipped into LaLaLand.

Everything was black for a second but when I opened my eyes...well everything looked pretty much the same. It still looked like the room on that spaceship where I got probed. Don't laugh, I'm serious. The ceiling was still gunmetal grey…for that matter, so was everything else. The dentist was nowhere to be found though.

I sat up and looked around for him and then something odd caught my eye. The hand that was holding the arm rest on the chair…was blue. And so was the arm that hand was connected to. Hell yea! I had magically turned blue!

I looked around for a mirror but since there wasn't one, I had to examine a blurry reflection in the dull steel of the wall. I was definitely blue and had those sexy glowing freckles! Sam Evans was now a Na'vi!

A sound behind me caught my attention. The door on the other side of the room slid open with a hiss of air. In walked a tall man in solid black with a distinctive shiny bucket helmet and a respirator. Darth Vader stopped a meter away from the now seven-foot tall, blue me. He pulled out a lightsaber and tossed it at my feet and then drew his own. …Ok, now this is getting weird. Now that I think about it, how the hell does Darth Vader end up on Pandora? Whatever, this is my nitrous fantasy, so I'll just go with it.

The infamous _snap-hiss_ echoed in the small room, but Vader made no move to swing his red blade. Mine was … you guessed it. Bright blue. He turned on his heel and marched out of the room while I followed just out of lightsaber range. We stepped through another door, this one to the outside…and we kept walking…and kept walking…and then walked some more. We kept freaking walking until we got to this dank, slimy cave and once we were inside…we fought.

It was pretty clumsy at first, but I soon got the hang of swinging a blade of "light". I have no clue what that blade is made of, but it weighs nothing. While we were fighting though, with the blades locked, a curious thing happened. I breathed. And when I took that breath, the smell of spearmint filled my nostrils. There's only one thing I know of that smells like spearmint…

I quickly disengaged the lightsaber and swung it at lightning speed. In a shower of sparks, Darth Vader's helmet tumbled to the floor at my feet. I picked it up and sniffed the respirator to confirm my suspicions. And I was right. The…whatever…inside the suit had breath that smelled like spearmint. Blaine has breath that smells…and tastes…like spearmint.

The helmet sparked and hissed and popped in my hands. I dropped it and right there at my feet, the face blew off revealing the wide-eyed raccoon stare of Blaine.

"" the face moaned.

…

"Sam…Sam, wake up. Come out of it buddy, you're all done," said the smiling face of the dentist.

I shook my head to clear the fuzziness and looked at my hands. Tan skin. Darn it, I wasn't a sexy ass Na'vi anymore. Well, that sucks.

"Is this real life?" I managed to slur. The dentist just laughed at me.

"You're all set buddy, what colour toothbrush would you like?"

"Can I have a blue one?"

…

"You seriously had a fantasy at the dentist about being a blue monkey and cutting off my head while I wore a Darth Vader suit?" Blaine asked.

"I just told you that…geez, am I speaking Na'vi here?" Sometimes Blaine could be a bit dense.

"What the hell were you smoking before you went to that appointment?"

"Um…nothing…you know I don't like smoking." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer.

"Thank god for that or else I wouldn't be able to do this,'' Blaine and his spearmint breath said before leaning up and kissing me.

"_Nga yawne lu oer_," I whispered down to him. "It means I love you."

"I love you too Sammy," he whispered back, "Say it again."

Well, that was my day folks…and we're right back to where we started. So if you want to know what happens with Blaine and I next, just go reread the first paragraph. In the meantime, I'm gonna go back to kissing my amazingly sexy boyfriend. Later folks_. Kiyevame, Eywa ngahu_.

AN: I'd really love to hear some feedback!


	3. Grilled Cheesus

**Chapter Three – Grilled Cheesus**

Bread. Check.

Butter. Check.

Super-delicious-yummy-fantastic cheese. Check.

Well, it's Sunday afternoon and I have a crap-ton of homework to do for tomorrow and football plays to work out and ugh…I'm freaking hungry. So I'm making my favorite food ever, even though it totally wrecks my diet and I can just hear my arteries clogging with every evil-but-oh-so-delicious bite. Oh sweet Eywa, I LOVE grilled cheese. Like…almost as much as I love Blaine. Or Avatar. I can already taste that sandwich and feel it melt in my mouth. I put the sandwich in the grill-press doohickey. What? I'm a guy, kitchens are like an alien planet to me. Don't judge me.

YAY! My grilled cheese is done! Please excuse me while I go stuff my face.

…

Ok, my grilled cheese gorge-fest is over. Now on to homework for the night. What kind of evil teacher assigns their students to read 4 pages worth of Shakespeare? Just three lines is torture enough for me. Dyslexia, remember?

You know what, I'm not even going to bother reading this. I hate reading. I don't even know why you people want to read my story…I wouldn't have made it through the first chapter without having to call Blaine to read it to me. Maybe I should do that…No! Stop it Sam! You're dyslexic, not ADD.

Speaking of Blaine, I haven't heard from him today.

_Hey sweetie. How was yuor day? _ I texted him.

A few minutes later, my phone beeped at me. _Good. How was yours?_

We texted a few more times…all that sappy stuff that most of you probably don't want to read.

'_Aer you com2ing to my frist football gaem tmrw?'_

_ 'Wouldn't miss it for the world Sammy 3.'_

…

Finn and Artie's strategy of wheeling him down the field like a medieval battering ram actually worked like a charm. Thank the Force for that, because my boyfriend was in the stands and it would've really sucked if I lost my first game as quarterback.

I tossed my gym bag into the back seat of my car and drove home, heading straight for the shower the moment I walked in the door. After that was done I put on some boxer shorts and a shirt and sat down on the bed to watch a movie before bed. I looked through my DVDs and after much deliberation settled on Avatar.

The phone beeped right when the movie was getting good.

'_Great job tonite :)' _It was from Blaine.

'_Thank yuo! i'l txet you later, i'm pretty tired.' _I sent back. I know it's kinda mean to blwo off my boyfriend to watch a movie I've seen a million times, but come on…its Avatar! I can recite every line in Na'vi…even the ones that are English. Wow, I really am a dork.

'_Ok, talk to you later. Sweet dreams Sammy,' _he sent back.

…

"Naked bootleg left, I keep on Three," I said to the team in the huddle. I sure hope Finn knows what he's doing with this. Coach is gonna be pissed if it backfires.

I glanced over my shoulder at Finn and nodded once. I trust you, it was saying.

"Down, set, hike!" I called. The ball flew into my hands. Run Sam Evans. Run like your life depended on it. Because it does. If you screw this up, Coach Beiste is going to skin you alive.

Oh crap! There's a guy right! Dodge! Whoa! Dodge again! Just keep running Sam! Just keep running! Just. Keep. Running. Holy sweet mother of God, why is the grass coming towards my face? And why can't I feel my feet on the ground anymore? I saw a bright flash of stars as I hit the ground and

I really can't describe a tackle I didn't see coming, or the sharp fire of pain that came with the heavy impact. I heard a loud pop that didn't sound like every other time I'd been tackled. And this time, it hurt way more than any other time too. I couldn't breathe for a second. 'Get up Sam, youre fine,' I told myself. Give me a second to catch my breath and to let the pain in my shoulder die down. Ouch, damn that really hurts!

Coach Beiste and the refs crowded into my vision all of a sudden. Crap, how long have I been laying here? She lifted my arm. Jesus that HURTS. I grimaced in pain at the touch.

"Is he okay?" Finn called.

"His shoulder's dislocated," Beiste said. Well, that explained one thing. "This is what happens when you change my plays in the huddle!" she fired at Finn.

"I don't understand, that guy came outta nowhere!" I managed to moan painfully.

"I know, that kid's been cheating right all night. No reason for him to be there. It's just bad luck."

"We need to get him to the ER," the ref told Beiste. She looked at me and while they were helping me up and off the field I heard her say to Finn, "It's in your hands now Lurch. Congratulations, you're the quarterback again."

…

Doctors' offices always scared me as a kid. Every time I went in one, I had to get a shot or something else traumatizing done so I just developed quite a distaste for them. And I'm just talking about the small kid doctor. To say I was terrified while sitting in a bustling ER full of people ranging from the mildly sick (sure that guy had a fever of 107 but that's not that bad, right?) to the bleeding-profusely was an understatement. What if they told me they'd have to cut off my arm? My life would totally be over. I couldn't play football with one arm…I couldn't play my guitar and Blaine definitely wouldn't want a three-legged cripple as his boyfriend.

The doctor came over and checked me out. He talked to Coach Beiste and my mom, who had come from sitting at home reading her romance novels when Coach called her on the way here. His stark white uniform unsettled me a bit. It's just so unnatural looking. Then he turned to me and had me use my good arm to lift my jersey sleeve so he could get a good look at the damage. I flinched when the doctor touched my shoulder, but most of the pain had dulled to a solid ache now. It still hurt like hell, but it was at least tolerable.

"Alright Sam, I've got to reset your shoulder, and it's going to be very painful. So I'm going to give a shot of morphine for the pain, ok?" the doctor told me. He smiled and was pretty friendly and seemed like a nice guy…but he was going to give me a shot. Dammit.

The shot wasn't that bad. Then came the shoulder part. The sound was the worst. That sickening wet popping sound as the bone snapped back into the joint. Dear lord, I will NEVER watch another horror movie with Blaine. Some of those sounds are just a little too realistic for my taste. In fact, the noise was so stomach churning that everything went blurry for a minute and the next thing I knew, Coach was wiping a cold rag across my forehead and the doctor was pumping one of those blood pressure thingies.

"Looks like you fainted there, buddy. And it looks like your blood pressure is a tad low too." He said. "Mrs. Evans, if it's alright with you, I'd like to keep him for the night. Just to be on the safe side."

"You're the expert, doc," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow Sam. Be good." She ruffled my hair and left without another word. The doctor and Coach Beiste both watched her go with a slightly concerned look. Coach sighed. The doctor scrambled off after her blabbering something about signing a few papers.

"Here's my cell number. If you need anything, you can always call me," Coach said, scribbling down a number and handing it to me.

I nodded and accepted the paper. That's really about the last thing I remember from that night.

When I woke up, the sun was shining bright outside. I groaned when I felt the ache in my shoulder, but it was a lot better than it was last night. Thank Eywa for small blessings.

This room was really ugly. Like...REALLY ugly. White walls, grey tile floor, um…well basically everything else was white or some shade of pale grey. And then there was the bedside table.

There was the ugliest, most pathetic little dandelion on the table. And there was a note with it.

'_Sorry about your shoulder! Finn'_ it read. Well, I guess it's the thought that counts but that dandelion is just…indescribable.

My phone was on the table too. I picked it up and looked at the 13 waiting texts.

'_Hey Sammy, call me when you get a chance.'_ That one was from Blaine.

'_Come home when the doctors let you go.' _Mom.

I bothered to look at the time…it was only 11:30 in the morning. I couldn't call Blaine yet because he'd still be in classes for a few more hours.

"Oh good, you're awake," said a pleasant voice. I looked up, a little startled. It was just a nurse coming in to check on me. "How are you feeling, Mr. Evans?"

"Sore but alive."  
"Well, that's to be expected. You hurt your shoulder pretty bad. I'll just go tell the doctor you're awake and he'll come check you out," she said with a wide smile.

…

"Ok, it looks like everything's going to heal nicely. I'd like you to wear this sling for a few days while the pain goes away," the doctor said. "How about you take a walk down to the cafeteria for something to eat if you feel up to it? It'll be good to get you moving around a little."

The doctor had been right. I felt like a million bucks after getting some food. They had grilled cheese! You have no idea how happy that made me. But anyways, the sandwich isn't important. The sling was a little awkward to eat with, but I managed. While I was eating I texted Blaine and asked him to come give me a ride home when he got out of classes. He replied while I was walking back to my room.

'_No problem Sammy. I'll see you soon.'_

Over the top of the phone, I saw a familiar face in the one of the waiting areas. It was that Spanish teacher from school. He had a red-headed woman with him that I'm pretty sure I'd seen before too and there was another guy with brown hair that was immaculately combed pacing the floor a few feet away.

"Hi. I'm Sam Evans. You're mister…uh…Schuester, right? You teach at McKinley," I asked.

"Yes, that's me. I saw that tackle last night. How's your shoulder doing?" he asked.

"As good as can be expected, I guess. What are you guys doing here?"

"Kurt's dad. We think he had a heart attack at work a few hours ago," he whispered, nodding his head towards the pacing boy.

"Oh…that sucks," was all I could think to say. I had never met Kurt before. He was looking at us now, probably wondering who this new guy was that had intruded on his misery. His face was distraught, to say the least. Even now, he was still adorable. But it's really not very nice to be thinking thoughts like that when his dad was in critical condition. Poor thing.

I just gave him a quick nod and looked at the ground while I walked away to my room. I can't imagine how horrible he must've been feeling. Suddenly, my shoulder seemed incalculably small.

…

"Ready to go, Sammy?" Blaine asked.

"You have no idea," I smiled at him.

We walked out to the desk area and I saw a doctor talking to Kurt and Mr. Schuester and the red-head. The lady at the desk handed me a few papers to sign. I read over them quickly and signed them. The doctor had led the three of them down the hall a few doors, and Mr. Schuester was waiting outside. We had to walk past them to get to the stairs.

"Hey, Mr. Schue, can you do me a favor? Tell Kurt I'm really sorry about his dad," I asked.

He just nodded, wrung his hands and looked down at the floor. The red-head lady gave him a tender squeeze on the shoulder.

"Hey Sam, I know this is probably not the best time, but how would you like to join Glee club? We're looking for some new recruits and you'll be out of football for a while with that shoulder. We'd love to have you," Mr. Schue asked me.

"I'd like that. Actually Finn already asked me to join, but I decided to focus on football. But you're right, I'll be benched for a few weeks at least. When does the club meet?" Blaine was being thankfully quiet. I knew he wasn't going to be happy with me joining McKinley's glee club, but I didn't have football anymore.

"We practice in the choir room after school on Thursdays."

"Cool, I'll see you then."

Blaine and I walked down to his car and drove home in silence.

"It's okay. I'm not mad, you know," he said, tracing a small circle on my back. "How about we watch Avatar for a bit? I know you've had a long day, so let's just relax for awhile."

So I popped the DVD into the TV and snuggled up to Blaine and relaxed while he played with my hair. I really like this boy, but I still couldn't get that brown haired Kurt out of my head.

My phone beeped later that night after Blaine left to go back to Dalton. It was a weekday after all, and even though I know you'd love to hear about how he stayed the night and we did all kinds of adorable things to each other, he had classes tomorrow.

'_Hey its Finn. I have to tell you something.'_

_ 'Waht is it?'_

_ 'I'm the reason your shoulder got hurt.'_

I have no idea what he's talking about. But what he said haunted me. He's the reason my shoulder got hurt. Hurt…that rhymes with Kurt. Kurt…

AN: Well, now is when the ball really starts rolling with Kurt. Will he and Sam get together? Who knows? Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon! It's a big one!


	4. Duets Part I

**Chapter Four – Duets Pt. I**

Well, Thursday is here…a bit too soon. I walked down the hallway towards the choir room for my first day with the Glee club.

Azimio and Karofsky rounded the corner and practically ran me over. I moved to dodge them and managed to trip over my own feet and drop my books. Shit…as if I wasn't already embarrassed enough. I'm joining Glee, I dye my hair, and now I'm a klutz. Nice one, Sam.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry Evans?" Azimio sneered.

I didn't say anything, I just finished picking up my books and started walking again with the reddest blush ever. That was REALLY smooth, Sam. I could hear them laughing and making some stupid joke at my expense as they bumbled down the hallway in the other direction, but I didn't let it get to me. Besides, if what I'd been hearing about Finn and the other Glee guys was any indication, a joke about me having clown feet was the very tip of the iceberg to come.

I jogged into the choir room just as Mr. Schue announced my name…okay that timing is kinda creepy. I thought things like that only happened on television or in a bad horror movie. …Awkward.

Speaking of awkward, these guys all looked at me like I had four heads or something. Geez, I'm gay, not a leper. Finn and a short brunette girl were sitting up front, and I saw Artie and Asian Mike in the room too. Then there were a bunch of girls – several Cheerios, an Asian girl, a black girl…and Kurt.

Kurt was sitting in the back examining his nails and not paying the slightest bit of attention to me. I had to sigh to myself. I could feel my eyes being naturally drawn to him, like a magnet. Then there were the girls who were looking at me like a school of piranhas who just saw food.

Mr. Schue was holding out his hand, which I shook.

"Hi everybody, I'm Sam…Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham." Um, well that wasn't the most eloquent thing I've ever said but I thought it was clever. I guess the rest of them didn't because all I got were rolled eyes and smirks.

"Okay, this is gonna be great. You're not gonna regret joining Sam!" Finn bounced up and smiled wide. I was caught a little off guard by his enthusiasm. He wasn't nearly this gleeful at football practice. He pointed to a seat next to him on the end.

Mr. Schue went on and explained the lesson the group was starting. I kinda zoned out thinking about things, mainly about Blaine and this new guy Kurt that I had to stop myself from looking over my shoulder to stare at.

"So this week, I want you all to pair off and sing a duet. And since you guys all seemed to love our Defying Gravity diva-off, I'm making this a competition."

"What's the winner get?" Asian Mike asked.

"Dinner for two, on me, at Breadstix," Mr. Schue grinned. The immediate response was overwhelmingly positive. I'm new here so I didn't really know what they were talking about, but if they all were freaking out like this, it must be good. And as my luck would have it, I had no idea who to sing with or what to sing for that matter. Dammit.

When the Glee meeting was over, I headed down to my locker to get rid of these books. I still was thinking about songs and going home and watching Avatar. I heard footsteps approaching, and wouldn't you know it…there was Kurt, holding his hand out and grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel. I just wanted to personally welcome you to the Glee club."

"Thanks."

"Just tell me…(um what is going on with this guy?)…look, maybe at your old school, you could get away with the whole 'I just stayed in the sun all summer' excuse but I have three gifts. My voice, My ability to spot trends in men's fashion, and my ability to know when it comes from a bottle," he said, eyeing my hair. Shit, it is THAT obvious? DENY!

"I don't dye my dude…" Denied. Shut down. Nope.

"Yes you do. But it's just between friends." I think Kurt might be a ninja or something. I half expected him to whip out some swords and gut me for fibbing about my hair. I wanted to ask him about how his dad was doing, but I didn't for some reason. I just didn't really know what to say…

"Um..I'm gonna go because you're kinda freaking me out." Like I said…NINJA!

I started to walk away, but he was persistent.

"Maybe my instincts were a little off. Let me make it up to you. Team up with me for the duet competition…unless you team up with Rachel, I'm your best bet at winning," he said.

"Aren't duets supposed to be between, like, a girl and a guy?"

"Gene Kelly and Donald O'Conner would protest." Um who?

"Make 'Em Laugh?" …Nothing. "Singin' in the Rain?" …Still nothing. "1952? Nothing?" …Um…no.

"Ok, maybe you are straight…" he mumbled pretty quickly.

"Wha-" Kurt reached out and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing. Look, look up the menu for Breadstix online and call me, because we are gonna win this," he said walking off. My arm still tingled from where he touched it. Crap, Blaine is gonna kill me when he finds out about this.

* * *

**AN: **So... I'd really love to hear who you guys think is going to get together with whom! Will it be Sam and Kurt? Kurt and Blaine? or maybe I'll keep Sam and Blaine in the end? What do you think?


	5. Duets Part II

**Chapter Five – Duets Pt. II**

The sound of someone clearing their throat seriously freaked me out. I whipped my head around with what was probably the most ridiculous expression on my face. Damn those soap bubbles that were getting in my eyes.

It was Kurt, standing a few feet back. Holy crap. Kurt. Is. Here. In. The. Shower. With. Me. Stay calm Sam, just stay calm. Sure he can probably see your whole business, but you like that don't you?

"Don't worry, I'm not about to go all Shawshank on you," he said. Was he grinning?

"This is kinda weird…guys usually don't talk to each other in here."

"Well this can't wait. I'm setting you free. You can do your duet with someone else in Glee club…someone that the world deems more appropriate."

He talked a bit more, but my head had zoned out. I actually did want to sing with the kid, he was adorable.

"Did I do something to offend you?"

"No! It's not you, it's me. You've been honorable actually."

That's really about all I remember of the last two days. They've been a serious blur of one of the prettiest girls I've ever set eyes on, named Quinn, Finn once again whining about who I sing with, and then actually getting to sing with Quinn. Guys, I gotta tell you, she's gorgeous. Like enough to turn a guy straight….as if I wasn't already confused enough with Kurt.

Then to top it all off, she and I won the duets competition and now here we are at Breadstix talking after we finished eating. I'd kinda been trying to make her laugh the entire time since she seems so serious, but nothing I did seemed to work on her ice queen persona. I'd even pulled out my impressions.

"Does that work on the girls where you're from?...The impressions, bad jokes,…the Na'vi?" she asked.

"Um..well, I don't know, I went to an all-boys boarding school (and still have a boyfriend there too…but I didn't say that part out loud.)" I couldn't really look her in the eye while I thought that last bit – I would've cracked up laughing at the irony. Her smirk made me think she could read minds.

"Makes sense…" was all she said.

"It must be hard…I think if I went through what you went through last year…I think I would've transferred to a school on the moon or something out of embarrassment."

"…"

"Ok, that didn't come out right. What I meant was youre really brave to come back like you have. I won't judge you or anything…I know what its like to have a secret that you're ashamed of." Nice one, Sammy. You had to go and open your ginormous mouth.

She just blushed a bit and looked a little flustered.

"Wait…so you _are_ gay?"

Holy shit. She knew. She CAN read minds! I'm not really sure how I feel about this…I mean she's beautiful and now she can read minds too? I'm definitely sending DC Comics yet another letter with an idea for a new character…this one will be named CheerleaderChick and will look just like Quinn Fabray. And she will fly around in a magic teapot and shoot lightning out of her boobs! Damn I have such great ideas! But I do have to continue this conversation with her…

"What? No! Not at all. When I found out I was moving here, I wanted to seem cool…I thought if I looked like Swayze in Point Break, people might think I was a surfer or something. I didn't think it through very clearly…so…I put lemon juice in my hair."

We both just laughed at how stupid that was. At least I thought it was stupid, not to mention a total lie.

"I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for Kurt and his sixth sense."

"I think it looks cute," she said.

Her face had totally changed. She no longer had the Queen Bitch smirk or the uninterested look. She had finally warmed up to me. I guess she was just acting uninterested because she thought I was gay? Well she's right, but no need for her to know that just yet. We just kept talking and it pretty quickly felt natural, like I'd known her for awhile. When she smiles, it lights up the room…just like Blaine's beautiful smile. Or Kurt's. But I noticed Quinn has something that neither of them had...those eyes. Never before have I seen a pair of eyes like that.

I paid for dinner in the end. She reminded me that a real gentleman pays on the first date. I honestly had no intention of it being a date, but she captivated me in a way that I had been feeling a lot in recent times. Blaine always had managed to do it, then Kurt…I still would like to get to know him a little more…and now Quinn. I hadn't been able to argue, it had certainly felt like a date. And now I have a pressing problem to attend to. No, you perverts, not _that_ kind of problem. I meant the kind where I really am struggling to figure out where my true feelings lie amidst all these people that I have (or am starting to have) feelings for. I reached in my pocket and got out my phone and pressed 1 on Speed-Dial. I shouldn't even need to say who it is.

"Sammy?"

"Hey Blaine…look I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, whats up? Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly…I think we should break up."

"…is there something going on that I should know about? Did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetie, you didn't. It's not you, it's me. You've been honorable actually."

* * *

A/N: So...who is Sam going to end up with in the end? Quinn? Kurt? Maybe he'll get back together with Blaine? Who knows! You guys should send a review with your guess!

And on another note, I'm toying with an idea for another story that would involve prompts for a multi-chapter story arc. If anyone wants to be of assistance, shoot me an email! I'd love to co-author something or work with another author in some capacity!


	6. The Rocky Horror Glee Show

**Chapter Six – The Rocky Horror Glee Show**

I spent the next week in a bit of a daze. I really wasn't sure what on earth was going through my head. I thought I loved Blaine, but Kurt had this kind of magnetic pull to him, and he had a voice anyone SHOULD be jealous of. I know I was. Then there was Quinn and her warm, cocoa-coloured eyes. I knew I wasn't the smartest guy and I was more confused than I'd ever been…even more than when I'd tried to read Shakespeare. I had had to go hunt down the local Walgreens and get my signature cherry chapstick. It was like a security blanket for me since I have a tendency to chew on my lips when I think hard. That way, at least they taste good when I do it. I haven't felt this bad about something since…well…ever. Blaine hasn't spoken to me at all since that night. He took it pretty hard, I can tell. Not that I wasn't taking it hard but…dammit. I started rambling. God, I do that every time. The moment things confuse me, I run and hide from them. And now I may have just gone and broken it off with Blaine for no good reason. Shit. Just…shit.

This week in Glee club, we're doing things a little differently and I honestly can't say that I'm particularly excited about it. Mr. Schue came skipping in like usual when he hits on one of his so-called "brilliant" ideas. He came in announced that we were going to perform a musical. I was already lost since the only musicals I'd ever seen were Disney movies that had that Broadway singing. Rachel was sitting in front of me praying to her Jewish God…probably Barbra… about something named Evita? Don't ask, I have no idea what she's talking about.

Mr. Schue finally announced the musical we were doing. Rocky Horror. Well, at least I've heard of it…but never seen it. It was one of Blaine's favorites. He used to try to get me to watch it, saying it had aliens in it. Of course, being a die-hard sci-fi fan, I asked what color skin they had and how many tentacles there were. When he said none, I lost interest. Obviously, I never got around to watching it.

"Ok, let's talk about casting," Mr. Schue went on…but leave it to Rachel to rudely interrupt.

"Oh! Finn and I will play Brad and Janet."

"Okay, and I thought Kurt could play the role of Frank-n-Furter."

"Um..no. There is no way I'm playing a transvestite in high heels and fishnets. And wearing lipstick," the soprano said. Had I been paying attention to more than the flowing timbre of his voice at the time, I might've noticed that he was talking about being a cross-dresser. On second thought, maybe it's a good thing that I didn't catch that the first go-round. The thought of Kurt in heels and lipstick really got my mind churning just now…along with _other_ _places_ that I'm not going to mention.

"Sam, I'd like you to play the roll of the Creature."

_Kempe tsahey! _Whoops, sorry guys, instinct kicked in. What the crap? What Creature is he talking about?

"…from the Black Lagoon?"

"Rocky. He's like the Frankenstein character, but blond. You'll kill the part, he was cute, just like you." When did Quinn sit next to me? Not that I'm complaining at all, especially where she calls me cute…and yes, I think she did just bat her eyelids at me.

"Better start working on those abs!" said Santana. Okay, she's HOT. But she doesn't have Quinn's eyes…or Kurt's hair…or Finn's tallness…or Blaine's blazer…or any other thing I was personally attracted to. Santana is just pretty in that stereotypical way.

"Are you kidding me? You could cut glass with these babies. I have no problem showing off my body." No I certainly do not, especially if Kurt and Quinn are watching.

* * *

"Kurt, quit your yapping and play the movie!" Finn snapped. Poor guy, he was so confused when he tried to rehearse with Rachel. He and I have both never seen the movie, but at least he had attempted to rehearse. I had barely even flipped through the script. So Kurt had graciously assembled a few of us at his place to watch it and possibly get some inspiration for our characters and really get out of our heads and into Kurt's pants. OUR PARTS! Not pants, but parts. Wow, yea…well you know where my mind is. Stop laughing at me, it's not nice. If I wasn't dyslexic, that typo wouldn't have happened.

"Ok, geez Finn."

"Watch it white boy or I WILL cut you!" Mercedes shot Finn a glare. Gotta love her, even if she's got enough sass to make Rosie O'Donnell blush. For some reason, Quinn was there too. Apparently she and Mercedes and Kurt are pretty good friends. The three of them were all sitting pretty close on the couch while Finn and I, being the gentlemen that we are, sat on the floor…which was not particularly comfortable, let me tell you.

Kurt started the movie and I instantly recognized the opening bit with the disembodied lips. I never knew that was originally from this movie.

"Anybody want popcorn?" Kurt asked.

The answer was pretty much a unanimous yes. He got up and went to make it and Finn and I instantly scrambled to steal his seat on the couch. The end result was both Finn and I trying to cram our asses into the same square foot of space. Quinn was right next to us, and she looked absolutely terrified of the retardedness directly to her left.

My ass was touching Finn's. This is NOT okay. The only asses I want to touch are attached to Blaine, Quinn, or Kurt. Sure, Finn's isn't all that bad, it's just creepy that his is practically at eye level with me since he's so freakishly tall. I could feel my face starting to heat up from that train of thought, while Quinn and Mercedes giggled at the two idiots fighting over a seat.

Kurt came back balancing three big bowls of popcorn somehow. He handed one to the girls, one to Finn. Which left that last one…

"You don't mind the two of us sharing, do you Sam?" he asked.

"Not at all." Are you kidding me? I get to eat out of the same bowl as Kurt! Shut up, brain. This is about as good as it's ever going to be, so don't get your hopes up. For that matter, you probably ought to be calling Blaine and trying to patch things up with him later. But for the time being, I can at least try and pull that ridiculous move where your hands keep brushing and you try and grab the same piece of popcorn and end up holding hands.

Kurt did give Finn and I an extra glance before he sat down on the floor at my feet. I may be dyslexic but I didn't miss seeing Quinn and Mercedes' looks between each other. Finn couldn't take his eyes off Quinn the entire time, not that I blame him at all.

A few minutes into the movie, I couldn't stand being wedged between Finn and the unyielding arm of the couch any longer, so I slipped down onto the floor with Kurt. I had never been this close to him before, and I noticed that he had a surprisingly boyish smell to him. Not girly, like flowers or fruit, but a masculine, clean smell. I couldn't get enough of it.

Once everyone was paying attention to the movie and not me, my arm made its way around Kurt's shoulders fairly quickly. He flinched a little at first and gave me an odd look, but I just smiled at him and he warmed up to the touch pretty quickly. I glanced up at the others to make sure they weren't looking at me while I pulled this next stunt. As expected, they were zombie-like. They weren't even blinking. All three of them were resting their face on their hands and staring so intently at the screen, I thought they might actually be frozen in the position.

Now that I was unconcerned with the others, I slowly reached over to Kurt and grasped his chin very gently. I turned his face towards me and leaned in to close the gap between our lips. Oh how I wanted to feel those soft lips on mine. Our lips finally met, and I can only describe it as the sparks that fly when two lightsabers collide. It was intoxicatingly wonderful. Like icy fire. Kurt's tongue begged for entrance to my mouth, and I happily obliged. Then my tongue was in his mouth and-

"Sam? Sam! Wake up! They're about to create Rocky!" Kurt said, nudging me. I groaned. Damn, that had all been a dream. I glanced at the screen…and DEAR GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING WEARING! Sparkles and fishnets and …wow. Just wow. I am amazed Kurt hadn't thrown something at the screen in protest of the tackiness. Then came Rocky. Oh lord, they unwrapped him like a reincarnated mummy and he looked…well, he looked like me. Just in really skimpy gold briefs.

Okay, I admit it. I, Sammy Evans, like briefs. A guy's gotta have some support, you know. Just kidding, I don't care about that, I just was never giving up my Marvel comic Hulk underoos. No way. Now, Rocky's shorts are a little too shiny for my taste, but what's a guy to do? I can work with the underpants, but I'm gonna have to hit the gym extra hard to have abs like his. And here I thought mine were flawless…

Somewhere between Kurt handing me the popcorn bowl and going back into the kitchen, meaning he had to give me an awesome view of his butt when he walked, and Rocky's abs…my Ninja Turtle underoos got pretty gosh darn tight. Good thing I had a plastic tub of popcorn over my pants to keep that on the down low. I listened to Rocky sing his song and the …flirtations between him and Frank-n-Furter. Wait, didn't Mr. Schue want Kurt to play him? I would definitely support that idea. I was too busy lost in my thoughts to notice Kurt sitting back down, and then reaching his hand right into the bowl in my lap. All I really noticed was that his hand was fumbling around right over my crotch. Yea…not helping my manhood right about now. I couldn't take this torture any more dammit!

I grabbed kurt by the shoulders and smashed our lips together and –

"SAM! You fell asleep again! Did you even see any of the movie?" Kurt asked.

"Mhhmmmrrrmm…"

"You're lucky I didn't let Finn draw all over your face like he wanted to while you slept."

Speaking of Finn, he was no longer on the couch…neither were the girls.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"1 am. Quinn had to be home so the others left a little early. You kept falling asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you since you looked so peaceful…"

"Mm. Guess I should be heading home too…"

"Yeah probably," he said. He opened his mouth and then shut it again, looking a little upset. "I mean, I would offer to let you stay here, but my dad would be a little freaked out if he got up in the morning and found someone on our couch."

"I could stay in your room…" I said.

"Um…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" There you go Sammy. Give him that signature smile of yours. The one that Blaine could never resist.

"Um…it's just not," he mumbled. Suddenly he found his feet very interesting, but I didn't see anything all that special about them. I never did get off much on feet. There's other parts of Kurt I'd much rather be looking at.

"If you say so. It really wouldn't bother me Kurt. I'm not like those other football guys."

"I know Sam, but how would it look if everyone found out you spent the night alone with me? Quinn definitely wouldn't appreciate that."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then. How about I text you tomorrow and we can rehearse a few of Rocky and Frank-N-Furter's scenes?" I asked him. I don't sound too desperate do I? I hope not.

"I'm not playing Frank-n-Furter. Mike is."

"Oh…well we can still rehearse right?"

"Sure Sam. Oh, and before you go, you might want your chapstick. It..um…it fell out of your pocket while you were sleeping," he said. Do I detect a hint of a smirk? Or is that a slight blush? Maybe one. Maybe both. Maybe neither.

He handed me the small tube of my cherry chapstick. I put it in my pocket and headed out the door.

"Bye Sam."

"Bye Kurt."

* * *

I got home about twenty minutes later. I kept fiddling with the chapstick in my pocket for some odd reason. I was just drawn to it. I sat down on my bed and turned on my lamp, then pulled the small tube out of my pocket and turned it over in my hand. Well, it was pretty obvious why this was odd. I had forgotten to put any of the delicious cherry-ness on today. I had totally forgotten I even had it in my pocket.

I got my phone out and texted number 1 on my speed-dial.

_I'm sorry._

It was really late and he wouldn't answer it until in the morning I knew.

And like clockwork, instinctively when I thought hard about something…I started chewing on my bottom lip.

It tasted like cherry.

* * *

A/N: Hmm...so did they or didnt they or...why do Sam's lips taste like cherry if he didnt put on any chapstick? Are Sam and Blaine going to reconnect? And what's going on with Quinn? Mysteries, mysteries. Sam could still end up with any of the three...or you never know, they could hook up and totally leave Sam out!

As always, I'd love to hear what you guys think is coming up! I promise that i'm going to do my best to keep everyone guessing until the end.

General reviews are also appreciated!

And one last thing...when I originally planned out the story, I only had it going until the Christmas episode storyline. But since these last few episodes have been so good, I'm thinking of possibly extending the story to include parts of those too once I get that far along. Thoughts?


	7. Don't Dream It, Be It

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Rocky Horror Glee Show Part II - Don't Dream It, Be It**

The next morning I woke up feeling like a fourteen year old…you know…with a raging hard-on and sticky underwear. Damn you Kurt. Damn you Quinn. Damn you Blaine. Just…damn you all.

I finally dragged myself out of bed and went into the bathroom down the hall. I probably looked ridiculous…I was just wearing blue Superman underwear and a baggy shirt. Now throw in a serious case of bed-head and I looked…well, like a really big toddler. That's right, Sammy. This is why you don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend…because you look and oftentimes act like a 4-year old. Blaine thought it was cute. At least I think he did. He laughed at me all the time for it, and even went so far as to buy me a pacifier for Christmas two years ago as a joke. I still have that damn thing too, and if you ever repeat that I secretly love it, I'll deny it. I cannot under any circumstances have the guys on the football team or in Glee club find out I still have a pacifier…or that I'm gay…or bi or whatever it is that I am…or that my hair isn't really blond. I think Kurt already knows that last one. Quinn knows because I told her. She probably knows the rest too since she has those creepy mind-reading powers.

The point is that I really have to do more to fit in around here because the dork that I actually am is not going to work. I'd get teased worse than I've seen them do to Kurt. And that's really saying something, because that kid's pride must seriously take a beating every day.

Okay, enough of my thoughts, I swear if I think hard enough, my head will explode. Let's get back to what I was doing before I started rambling…oh right, the shower.

Do I really need to tell you how I turned the shower on, warmed it up, undressed in some intimate way, and finally got in the shower? I hope not, since you people SHOULD shower at least once a day and therefore be intimately acquainted with the process. Then once I was in there, I used the soap to wash and a brand new bottle of color-safe shampoo like Kurt recommended. And I will just leave you all to imagine what else I may or may not have done (not admitting to anything!) while I was in there. Ha.

Once I got out and dressed, I checked my phone and saw that Blaine hadn't responded. I figured I should probably call him and actually talk to him. Trying to apologize through a text message is kinda tacky. Ready for another dorky little secret habit of mine? I like to sit in my closet when I make phone calls. So I found myself sitting on a pile of clothes in the dark, pressing 1 on Speed-Dial as always and listened to his god-awful ringback tone. He did finally pick up though.

"What do you want Sam?"

"Um..well I wanted to apologize for being kind of a jerk to you before."

"Mmm."

"I'm sorry man, I really am."

"…"

"I've just had a rough time adjusting to being in a new school and all…my head is a little confused and I never meant to hurt you at all, Blaine."

"So you broke up with me because you're still getting used to being the new kid at school?"

Ouch.

"No, not at all. Um…well I broke up with you because there's someone here that I really like and I didn't want to hurt you. I really care about you Blaine but you've got to admit that it hasn't been the same since I moved."

"I still don't understand you. We've been together for how long now and all of a sudden you've found someone else? Have you and this person already got something going on? Because I don't really know what else to think."

"No, nothing is going on. I didn't cheat on you or anything, you know me better than that. I'm stupid and immature and a nerd but I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Yes you are those things, at least you know that. Well who is this person that you're so worked up about? I'm still mad at you, but I can at least try to be supportive of you since I love you."

"Um….well uh…you see…his name is Ku- HER NAME IS QUINN!" I said really fast. I don't know what made me decide to lie to him, but it just sort of happened. I just seem to have one bright idea after another.

"Her? Since when do you like girls? I thought you were-"

"It's just Quinn. I don't like other girls, just her. She's really pretty and blonde and she's head cheerleader here. And she has these eyes that I could stare at for hours."

"Always the charmer aren't you, Sam. If I stared at someone's eyes for more than five minutes, I'd probably get punched."

Somewhere in the middle of that, my phone made a beeping sound. I looked at the screen and it told me that I had a new text message…from Kurt.

"Hey Blaine, I gotta go. I have um…football practice. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Bye Sam."

"Bye."

Well that could've gone better.

* * *

"Hopefully you'll be able to stay awake today and we can actually rehearse," Kurt said once we were down in his basement room. I kept looking in the corners for a small evil black cat like I've seen on . Wow, I really have to stop being such a dork.

"Did you have a particular scene you wanted to go over?"

"Um…not exactly. I've barely even looked at the script at all…" I admitted.

"Seriously? And you slept through most of the movie last night. You're hopeless."

I just kinda shrugged and gave him one of my sad faces. Hopefully it would work on Kurt the way it worked on Blaine. It did.

"OK how about we go over the scenes in the lab where you and Frank-N-Furter are…um…intimate. You _are_ okay with Mike having to touch you and be all over you right? And you also know that you have another intimate scene with Rachel?"

Okay, ew. Just ew. I didn't particularly want Mike touching me unless he was sacking me at football practice, and I DEFINITELY did not want to be forced to snuggle up with Rachel. Gross.

"I guess I am. I don't really get much choice at the point do I?" I said.

"No not really."

"…"

"How about this. I'll read Mike's lines and you read yours, and we'll run through it that way hm?" Kurt asked.

"Ok, let's give it a shot"

A few hours later, we went up to his kitchen to get something to drink. Kurt had been drilling dance routines and stage cues into me like nobody's business and I really didn't have the foggiest idea what was really going on in the script, and it wasn't in a cool-_Inception_ or _Avatar_ kind of way. I just did whatever Kurt told me to do, which at one point included taking my shirt off since Rocky doesn't wear one and having Kurt run his finger straight down my abs, just above my crotch. Geez, it's like he wants to get me all hot and bothered so we can lay on his bed and make-out and- stop Sammy. Bad thoughts. At least when Mike does that in the real show, I don't have to worry about anything because there's no attraction there at all.

We gulped down about four glasses of water each in record time and then went back downstairs.

"So is Rocky gay?" I asked Kurt.

"I don't think he's anything, I just think he's whatever Frank wants him to be."

"Oh."

* * *

I got home around five that afternoon. I really was exhausted after all that "dancing". I wouldn't call it dancing. Kurt danced, I just flailed like a suffocating fish. Like Magikarp. That gave me an idea. I got out my handy-dandy Gameboy Color (Pokemon Edition suckers!) and fired that beauty up and lost myself in Pokemon Red for hours. And yes, I did remember to get my pacifier out of the night-table drawer and I had it in my mouth the entire time. Shut up.

* * *

We had our first dress rehearsal Tuesday for the show. I knew Rocky had a skimpy costume, but when Ms. Pilsbury handed me a pair of shiny gold shorts that seriously covered less than my underoos, I seriously started having some second thoughts. Let's just say that not only were they very small shorts, but they were VERY tight. I actually thought I was going to have to bring a bottle of dish soap to get in and out of those things. And on the note of tightness, I was suddenly VERY thankful that Kurt wasn't playing Frank-N-Furter, because everyone in the audience, on the stage, or even on Mars would be able to see my whole business practically rip a seam in those shorts during those sex scenes.

"Uh, Ms. Pilsbury…is there a way I could wear some gold board shorts or something? These are really short and I'm afraid I'm gonna show off some nuttage…" I had begged. They just told me to can it and get on with rehearsal.

We ran through the play and I really felt like I was just ugly and fat in those shorts. I think everyone could tell too, since I kinda shuffled my feet and blushed anytime anyone looked at me, especially Quinn and Kurt.

Mr. Schue came up to me that afternoon in the weight room and "relieved me" (as he put it) of the role since he had decided it was way to risqué for a student to play. I was relieved certainly, but that meant I didn't have a part anymore and I'd be the only sad member of the Glee club sitting in the audience on opening night like a loser.

I told Quinn about it the next day and she was mortified that Mr. Schue was taking the role for himself. She asked me to come over sometime this week and help her run through her scenes as Magenta, and I agreed.

The week at school went by pretty much all like that. Get up in the morning. Sticky underwear. Shower. School. Glee club. Sexual tension between Kurt and I. Put on chapstick. Football practice. Weight room with Finn. Go to Quinn's. Sexual tension between Quinn and I. Go home. Dork it up all evening. Pacifier. Text people. Bed.

Wednesday was also little off since Finn and I had a little chat. I walked into the weight room at school and saw him about to drop the bench on his chest and probably kill himself doing it. I ran over and helped him out and we ended up talking about me no longer playing Rocky. I felt like I finally made a good connection with him when I tried to give him some good self-esteem advice. Ironic I know, since I have practically none myself.

"The Brad part isn't about looking hot. It's about being confident in who you are and how you look, no matter how douchey you are. That guy's totally cool with being un-cool."

"Yea, I'm definitely not there."

"Quit knocking yourself out here, just be _you_ and the sexy will flow through," I told him. I wish I felt that way about myself. I might as well start carrying a Rubix cube around in my pocket and playing with it during classes and wearing gigantic, thick glasses and wearing pocket protectors. Finn's next comment kinda freaked me out a little bit. I think he and Quinn might BOTH have mind reading powers.

"You're right. I don't need to hide behind my muscles like you do."

"Awesome…I think. Are you insulting me? Where are you going?"

"To show everyone how hot and sexy I am," he said with a flourish and strutted out the door to…do whatever he was planning on doing. I'm not really sure that I wanted to know since Finn might actually be dumber than me.

* * *

Mr. Schue decided to pull Rocky Horror at the last minute. He called a meeting of Glee club Sunday afternoon and one everyone showed up, he gave us some spiel about why we couldn't do that show. I was actually pretty disappointed, even though I wasn't in it. Those guys had worked so hard and they were class-A actors and it wouldn't be a blast to see them perform.

At the end, he told us that we _were_ still going to put on the show, just not in front of an audience. We were doing it for ourselves, which I actually agreed with. And then he went into his office and came back with a gold shirt and board shorts and handed them to me.

"Here you go Rocky."

I haven't been that happy in a LONG time.

Monday after school, we put on the show. Kurt killed it as RiffRaff, although I'm really not a fan of that bald cap. Everyone else was great too. Mercedes had replaced Mike as Frank-n-Furter which was a little less awkward for everyone.

After the finale, we all went out of milkshakes, courtesy of Mr. Schue.

Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt and I all were sitting together in the uncomfortable booth, just chattering about our favorite parts. Quinn and I kept making eye contact and our feet kept brushing under the table. It was kinda cute when she blushed after I accidentally kicked her for the millionth time.

Kurt would give us looks and then I would feel bad since I really liked him, but I liked Quinn too. Love sucks. I did get to stick my straw in his glass and steal some of his shake, which he adorably protested to. The best part is next!

I slid my arm around him behind his back, down where Quinn and Mercedes couldn't see. Kurt visibly blushed and shot me a look but he didn't say anything and he didn't try to wiggle free or anything. It felt good. It felt like it had with Blaine…warm and cuddly and just…right.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked at it. It was a text from Blaine.

_How's it going with Quinn?_

_Good_.

_Got any plans for this weekend?_ He asked.

I looked up at Quinn and caught her staring at me with those eyes. Well, damn. I'm seriously more confused than ever.

"Hey Quinn, would you maybe want to go see a movie or something on Saturday with me?" I asked her.

"I can't do Saturday…make it Friday and you've got a deal," she smiled. Kurt wriggled free of my arm and proceeded to sit on my hand. Hard. Guess he wasn't too thrilled.

I texted Blaine back.

_ Got a date with Quinn on Friday, why?_

_ Because I was wondering if you wanted to come visit me. _

_I don't know Blaine, aren't you mad at me?_

_ Not anymore. I miss you. Please?_

_ It'll have to be on Saturday._

_ See you then Sammy 3_

And once again, I have managed to make a royal mess of my feelings. Ugh. I really just want to go home and get out my Gameboy and my pacifier and be left alone.

Kurt just looked extremely hurt.

* * *

A/N: Sam really has made a mess of things hasnt he? but thats why I love him. He tries, and he'll get his feelings figured out in the end, I promise.

Review? I love hearing what you guys think! It makes my day!


	8. Never Been Kissed Part I

**Chapter Eight – Never Been Kissed**

I am thoroughly convinced that EVERYONE in New Directions except me has mind reading powers. I'm freaking serious, this is creeping me out. First Kurt read my mind and knew I dyed my hair. Then Quinn read my mind and knew I'm gay. And NOW Santana also has once again, read my mind. I'm going to have to start wearing one of those tin foil helmets to block out their powers…and all those nasty gamma rays beaming in from outer space. Maybe you guys should too, seriously. Those gamma rays will melt your brain.

Anyways…

This all started the other day when Mr. Schue comes into the choir room with a little piece of paper in his hand and announces our competition for sectionals. I hadn't thought about the possibility at all, but then he read off the name of the last place I wanted to hear. Dalton Academy.

That meant that I would be competing directly with Blaine. Well, maybe not quite as directly as I thought. Blaine is the lead soloist for the Warblers and his voice blows mine out of the water. I probably would be mindlessly harmonizing in the background while Rachel or better yet, Kurt, sings lead for our set.

Santana instantly adds her two cents worth by cracking gay jokes about the Warblers. Kurt turned around and gave her a dirty look, and I tried to be discreet about doing the same, but I think Finn saw me glaring down her back. Yet another reason for that tin foil hat.

As it turned out, we were going to do another (my first) boys vs. girls competition. From what I heard about last year, this could get really ugly. Mr. Schue had us split into groups and start working on ideas. Now I am a pretty big fan of AC/DC and us guys could totally pull it off. Their lead guitarist drops his pants during every show. I figured since I was going to play Rocky a last week in those teeny little shorts, I could get away with giving everyone a strip show. And maybe I could give Kurt a private strip show during a rehearsal with just he and I…

And on that note, I really don't know what I'm doing here. Quinn and I went to see some chick-flick movie that I slept through on Friday. I ended up sleeping so late the next day that I called Blaine and told him I couldn't make it to Dalton that day…probably for the best too since now we're officially on competing teams.

I know I really like Kurt. I also know that I've done a really good job of sending him mixed signals too. And I don't quite know what to do next.

I know I'm a really big (and I use that term lightly) dork and I don't think anyone would really like me if I was my normal self around them. Especially Kurt. He's so…sophisticated and sassy and not at all the type that would like my nerd jokes and impressions and geek quirks.

On top of that, I think Quinn thinks she and I are suddenly exclusive. She invited me to her house this afternoon and I said yes, but I really think it's time to put that little fling out to pasture. Besides, I know all of you people that live inside my head and read this want me to be happy, right? I want me to be happy. Quinn's beautiful and all but I really think my feelings are leaning more and more towards Kurt. I really felt bad after I stupidly asked Quinn out in front of him…and with my arm around him no less.

* * *

Sammy Evans. You. .Idiot. I went to Quinn's with the intention of telling her that I didn't think she and I would work out and…we ended up making out. She started it! It's not my fault! But damn if she wasn't a good kisser. I wonder how good Kurt is at kissing? Stop it Sammy. Stop it. Now. Good boy. Yea, so while I was making out with Quinn, I was thinking about making out with Kurt and my hands just instinctively started wandering and I could feel the moans building in my throat. Quinn snapped me back to reality when she removed my hand from her upper thigh and stopped me from going any further. I am extremely grateful to her for that one. But then we started kissing again and I could feel that icy fire building down in my underoos and I could feel my feet doing that twitch they do when I get my juices flowing.

Then I remembered Finn and I talking about buzzkills, and Coach Beiste with a meat cleaver came to mind.

"Say my name Sam!" she breathed in between kisses. "I said say. My. Name."

And the rest is history.

* * *

"Guys, I'm not throwing the baby out with the bathwater. We're just making an adjustment. Boys, you are now doing songs traditionally sung by girl groups. Girls, try some classic rock- The Who, The Stones. The more opposite your choice, the more points you get," Mr. Schue explained the next day. Kurt perked up instantly at the thought of singing a girl's song.

"Don't worry gentlemen, I've got this one under control. Now obviously for this medley to work, I'm going to have to sing lead and when you're singing Diana Ross, feather boas are a _must_," Kurt told us. I was just sitting in the back of the empty classroom we were in fiddling with a plastic guitar. Kurt had assembled swatch boards and other…fashion-y things that I didn't understand.

"Isn't this assignment about opposites? I mean, you in a sequined gown and a feather boa is exactly what you'd expect," Artie mused.

"Okay who said anything about a gown?"

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in those old folks' jello or go spy on the Garglers and see what they're up to." Puckerman is an asshole if theyre ever was one. Geez.

"Fine. I'll do just that tomorrow," Kurt snapped and then snatched his swatch board up and stormed out of the room.

Shit. Shit. Shit. If Kurt is going to spy on the Warblers, that means he's going to be in the same room as Blaine. I have got to put a stop to this.

* * *

"Kurt can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him.

"Please, not another pregnancy."

"What? No. Um…actually I wanted to talk about us."

"What _us_? There is no us."

"Look Kurt, I know things have been a little weird between us, but I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks. I know you've noticed how we act around each other. I like you Kurt, and I want to be with you."

"Samuel Evans, First off, we are not in a television show. Sappy lines like that don't work in real life. Second, even though I knew you were gay the minute I laid eyes on you, you're too scared to be open about it. And even if I thought you were serious, you've put the moves on Quinn right in front of me more than once. I refuse to be your dirty little secret."

"I'm sorry about that thing after Rocky Horror. She was just sending me these vibes and I didn't know what else to do."

"So you asked her on a date while you had your arm around me?"

"Ngaytxoa!"

"Um…what?"

"Ngaytxoa. It means I'm sorry…you know, it's Na'vi. From _Avatar_?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a dork?"

"I tell myself that every day. Usually more than once."

"Fine. Here's my number. After I come home from spying on our competition tomorrow, I'll call you and we'll go out," he said, taking his pen out and writing a number on the palm of my hand and then he walked off.

* * *

A/N: Whew...two days, four chapters. I have seriously hardly budged from this computer screen, I'm just so into working on this story. And I've been getting some great reviews, which I really appreciate and they make my day and the time spent working on this worth it.

I know this one isn't quite as long as some of the others but it doesn't need to be. It's got what you guys have been waiting for! And there is more to come, but beware! All is not as it seems!

You have been warned!


	9. Never Been Kissed Part II

**Chapter Nine – Never Been Kissed Part II**

_Warning: Parts of this chapter are quite (porno)__graphic. If you dont want to read something of that nature, this is not the chapter for you._

_So I met your friend Kurt today. _That was a text from Blaine.

_And_?

_He mentioned some football guy picking on him. He isn't talking about you right?_

_Uh no._

_ Good. Cuz from what I've seen of him so far, I think he's adorable._

Oh no. Blaine is not about to move in on my man. No friggin way.

I hadn't been able to stop staring at the girly handwriting on my palm all day. It was just a set of numbers and a little x at the end but they were distinctly Kurt. He had a special flourish to his writing that I could never hope to match…dyslexia remember?...and I found it cute. He crossed his 7's and his 1's had a little tail on the end. Absolutely adorable. Just like Kurt's hair…and his hands…and wow I'm just going to shut up now. Kurt really does bring out the Sam that I try to ignore because he has a dirty mind. The Sam I like usually just thinks about comic books.

I never did text Blaine back after that comment. I just stripped down to my undies and got in bed and sulked over it. And Kurt said he would call me tonight, so I stayed up a little later than I usually would and watched Return of the Jedi. Oh how I would love to have one of those little Ewoks as a pet. I could cuddle it and hug it and feed it and take him for a walk down to Kurt's house and he would come out and we'd play with it. I could see the happiness in the Ewok's eyes that it had someone to play with and Kurt's eyes would sparkle because he loves all things cuddly…like me, I hope…and then we would lay on his lawn and watch the clouds go by. It would be a dream. Only a dream, I had to remind myself. Just a dream…

_Clink._

…what is that noise?

_clink._

My movie was back on the title screen…it had to have been at least 3 in the morning.

_Clink._

What in the devil is that! There it is again!

_Sam! Wake up and let me in!_

…it would be someone at the window. I toggled the latch open and leaned out to see what _skxawng_ would be out there at this ungodly hour.

A dark shadow stood a little ways away in my backyard, just slightly illuminated by the porch light. I could definitely tell who it was and it made me smile.

"Go around to the front door, I'll let you in. Just remember to be really quiet. My parents are asleep."

I threw on some shorts over my underpants and tiptoed downstairs to the front door and as quietly as I could, undid the deadbolt and let Kurt inside. He took off the navy blue hat he had on and paused to look around for a second before turning and hugging me. Tightly. Jesus, Kurt, you'd think you haven't seen me in years. Don't get me wrong,I have no issues with hugging you…okay well maybe my manhood does…but .Breathe!

"Okay, okay it's good to see you too Kurt. Let's go up to my room before we wake up my parents."

He nodded and I took him by the hand and we snuck up the stairs and down the hallway to my room. Kurt visibly cringed when he saw the chaos that was my living space. It was covered in random socks that has lost their mate and CDs and DVD cases and sci-fi posters from some other decade. He carefully maneuvered around the piles of clothes and sat on the bed. I closed the door and went and sat down next to him.

He sat upright and still with his hands fidgeting in his lap. I loosely wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He didn't object.

"I think I love you Sam," he whispered after a moment of silence.

"_Nga yawne lu oer nihawng_. I love you too." I tried my best to be soft-spoken and…sultry I guess? Or sensual. Like that gravelly whisper that melts hearts. I think I succeeded.

"Kiss me. Sam, please kiss me."

I reached my hand up behind his neck and brought my lips down to his. It didn't feel like I'd been hooked up to a battery and had some current of electricity jolting my body, nor did it feel like the so-called fireworks.

It felt like Kurt was me and I was Kurt. It was like being suddenly lit on fire. Even though the lights were out in my room, I felt like I could see every inch of him illuminated by that fire - his body heat and mine intertwining and sparking anytime we touched. God, a guy could lose himself in that feeling much faster than anyone would like to admit.

His lips were soft, like I had expected but not as soft as I thought they'd be. Sure Kurt knew more about moisturizers than should be legal for any man, but he WAS still a guy. The gentleness of his mouth on mine began to slip away and in its place was an even fierier ember of passion and pressure.

My hand that had been around his neck had slid its way to his chest and I slowly traced circles there with my thumb. My other hand rested on his lower back. Both of his hands rested on my shoulders, pulling me down steadily harder into him as he began to lean back to lie flat on my bed.

Some small sounds escaped one of us…not really sure who…and then I felt my body come to rest gently down on top of his. His feet were still on my floor and I was barely even on the bed. One slight twist from Kurt and I'd go tumbling onto the floor. Honestly, it was actually uncomfortable, but I didn't care. The slight twinges I felt were insignificant compared to the feelings running through the rest of me.

Our kissing broke for a moment for air and to actually try to wrap our minds around what we were doing. His eyes reflected the small amount of moonlight peeking through my closed blinds and glittered. They literally glittered like diamonds, forged by great heat and pressure, just the same feeling of his lips on mine. Magical. We both shifted slightly higher onto the bed where it was a little more comfortable. Neither of us ever had to break eye contact or speak a word. We just went by feel.

Kurt's small hands slid their way underneath my thin athletic t-shirt and gripped my hips and slid downwards to glide over my ass. My hips bucked forward from his touch, pressing our groins together. I could feel him beneath me and I knew he could feel me. He glanced downwards and then back up, running his hands back down my back and over my ass again. I couldn't help but to only grind into him harder. My lips came crashing back down onto his while his hands continued to entice me to moan and shiver under his touches.

His hand slid beneath the waistband of his shorts and I just reached one of my own hands down and slid them off, kicking them to the floor. I sat up for a second and lifted my shirt off, leaving all my abs and pecs exposed to the thick air in the room, but leaving my underwear still on.

Kurt slid off his own shirt and discarded it much the same. No nit-picking folding or worrying about it getting wrinkled. It went flying to the floor next to my clothes. His jeans went next.

I rolled us over where he was on top. His lean body rested on my muscled one and it seemed that the more skin contact there was the more and more aroused I got. It's a wonder I didn't come right then and there in my undies. That would've sucked. Our hands continued to roam totally unchecked now, taking in every inch of exposed flesh.

After a few more minutes of hungry kisses and warm, fleeting fingers I found myself totally naked and coated with a thin film of sweat beneath and equally naked Kurt. Even though I could barely see, I could feel him and his arousal.

I let my hands head south again, this time caressing the sensitive underside of his erection. His eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"I've never done this with anyone," he said.

I didn't say anything back. Instead, I just pretended to not really notice. The truth was that I hadn't either, not even with Blaine. I mean, sure we'd seen each other naked, but that was in the locker rooms for soccer back at Dalton. We had decided to keep things…less complicated between us, for lack of a better word. I never objected to not taking things all the way, and now that I was with Kurt…I kinda wondered what it would've been like with Blaine. It would've been amazing, I just know it.

Kurt snapped me back to reality when he slid off my lap and started digging through his jeans' pocket for something. My body screamed in protest at the lack of heat and friction that now left it open to the cold air. Meanwhile, it looked like Kurt found whatever he was looking for.

"Thank god I never leave home without my hand lotion," Kurt mused.

He set it down on the night table and climbed back into my lap. God, my dick was already throbbing and it was getting worse by the second.

"Fuck me Kurt!" I growled into his ear. Our lips locked again and my hands tangled themselves in his hair while he reached over and squeezed a small amount of lotion onto his hand.

He slid his knees in between my legs and leaned down to kiss me again. He traced his hands down my abs and around my dick and then between my thighs.

His finger found its intended destination and even though I knew what was coming, I had no idea what it felt like. It felt…off. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable but it definitely wasn't natural. He slowly kept going in. It still felt odd. He pulled it out and slowly slid it back in. And then another finger…in and out. Each time they went just a little deeper…and it felt better and better every time.

"Mmmm don't stop!"

Then it was gone, and there was a moment of emptiness. I sat up, looking at him, pleading. I wanted to feel him back inside me. I heard the sound of the cap of Kurt's lotion bottle open and then I was forcefully pushed back down onto the bed.

Kurt oh-so-wonderfully-teasingly-gently pried my legs apart again. I could feel him down…there…ready to make me his. After a minute of fumbling and slipping (give us a break, we've never done this before!), I felt him enter me. Which HURT. Like…a lot. Two fingers was not the same as a dick.

He went slow at first, giving me time to adjust to this new sensation. He massaged my thighs and my erection, encouraging me to relax. Once he started moving though, it was pure bliss. He went deeper now than I thought was possible and every time he was fully inside me I saw stars. My hands were on my dick, pleasuring myself while Kurt pleasured me. Mmmm, this was amazing. The climax was building….building…building like a volcano about to blow or like a champagne bottle exploding.

Icy fire sent my mind spinning…and then I woke up. With sticky underwear. And all alone.

The credits for Return of the Jedi were rolling.

* * *

School the next day was hard. Well, harder than usual. I could hardly bring myself to look at him. I just can't believe I had an extremely vivid dream about him nailing me. Wow I really have it bad.

I didn't mention him not calling me like he said he would. He was pretty quiet most of the day, like he had something on his mind. I didn't want to pressure him…more likely, I didn't want to talk to him and start blushing like a drunken madman.

We were still working on our mash-ups for Glee club. Kurt had ultimately been fairly muteabout his trip to Dalton. The other guys did have slightly odd looks for him when he debuted an elaborate idea for our songs and costumes out of nowhere, but I was just flat out alarmed. Stop in the Name of Love! That was one of Blaine's favorite songs ever. And the costumes Kurt had picked out? …well they looked eerily similar to the blazers from Dalton. Geez, they must have really hit it off in that one day.

The girls did their mash-up the next day, and um… I was floored. They did two badass rock songs and really put on a show. I did make myself sit next to Kurt though, and I know for a fact that when he took his phone out mid performance to look at something, I saw Blaine's name on the screen. And I'm pretty sure I was right because his entire facial expression changed to one of longing. The half-lidded eyes…that smile. He _should_ be thinking about ME like that. But no, instead he's daydreaming about my ex-boyfriend and still-best-friend. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

* * *

A/N: Just what IS Sam supposed to do now guys? Review with some thoughts on whats coming next for our dear Sammy? And just when the Kum action was getting good...Stay tuned for **Chapter Ten: The Substitute** coming soon!


	10. The Substitute

**Chapter Ten – The Substitute**

"How come you never called me the other day?"

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"You gave me your number and said you'd call me," I said. I continued, toning it down to a whisper, "I told you how I feel about you and you said you'd call me about us going out sometime, remember?"

"Oh that's right…."

"So…what happened?"

"Um…I was just tired after being at Dalton Academy. I'm sorry Sam."

Yea, sure. He was _tired_. Saint Kurt was _too tired_ to call me about going out. Totally ridiculous.

I definitely needed to talk to Blaine about this.

"How about this, how about you come over and we'll just have a quiet night at my house. We can talk about your sudden, newfound sexual deviance then," Kurt said.

"Um what?"

"My house, tonight at 7!"

"Deal. See you then!" I smiled and skipped off to the only class I could actually pass easily…art.

We get to Glee club that afternoon as per usual, except today that funky new substitute lady walks in. Mr. Schue has been out for the past few days with some kind of virus, leaving us with no sub. That turned out to be a terrible idea, since that _Kanu'ke-Txim_ (not going to translate that for you) Rachel just took over and declared herself the empress of the universe. I actually had to physically hold Santana down before she beat Rachel up over it. Anyways…

The new sub ended up being a lot more loose and chill than Mr. Schue could ever dream of being. We did a surprisingly good (I thought) version of that Cee Lo song that's always on the radio. The sub, Holly Holliday I think her name was, even had some pipes to boot.

Let's just say that she was definitely cooler than Mr. Schue.

* * *

"So what did you think of Ms. Holliday?" Kurt asked me once I had shown up at his house that evening. We were down in his basement bedroom, which, as I suspected, was meticulously clean. It had its surprises too though. For one, it wasn't covered in Broadway posters and McQueen memorabilia. There was no sequined bedding or even a splash of real colour anywhere on the walls. It was all shades of grey and white…surprising. Even more surprising was when my foot accidentally kicked the corner of a magazine out from under his bed that turned out to be a vintage Playgirl. I didn't know Kurt had things like that…

"Um…she was cool," I mumbled, still staring at my feet. That magazine really caught my attention. Kurt never seemed like the type to have soft-core porn. Heaven knows what else might be hiding in this room along with that…

"Sam are you alright? You seem a little distracted."

"I am."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Oh boy did I. I wanted to tell him about these new feelings that were taking root in my heart faster than I could handle. I wanted to tell him how much I valued him as my sort-of-friend and as something more. And I wanted to tell him how I'd feel if he chose Blaine over me, especially after I basically broke up with him for Kurt.

"I know you met the most dapper guy of all time who goes by the name of Blaine Anderson when you went to spy on the Warblers," I blurted out.

He went white as a ghost.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I know that because I also know Blaine, quite well in fact."

"…how?"

"I used to go to an all-boys boarding school before I transferred to McKinley. I just never mentioned to anyone that it was Dalton Academy…or that the Warblers' lead singer is my best friend."

"Dear sweet Judy, Barbra and Idina…" he whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"My ex is quite the charmer isn't he?" I grinned. It was kinda mean of me to push for a reaction but I just couldn't resist.

"Why ye- wait. Repeat what you just said."

"You heard me just fine."

"NOW!"

"Blaine was my boyfriend while I was at Dalton..and until just after our should've-been duets project."

"Oh." His eyes were as wide as saucers and his face was frozen in an expression of shock.

Perfect.

I would tell you what I was about to do, but then I'd get distracted and forget. And it would be all your fault. Remind me to tell you about it later.

* * *

"Well, you certainly gave Singin' in the Rain your full attention," Kurt giggled.

"Your lips distracted me, silly. How am I supposed to watch a movie when I have you right here stealing all my attention?"

"We have to rehearse for Mr. Schue's song, Sam. And my dad will flay me like a martyr if I let you stay the night given these circumstances."

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him. I think I love you."

He tensed up a little bit at that but melted back into my arms a moment later.

"Sam…I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you but I don't think I'm ready to make that kind of a declaration just yet…"

"I'm sorry, I just thought- I want to be with you Kurt."

"I know Sam. I just need some time okay? It's been a long and lonely road until now and I don't want to do anything I might regret later out of desperation."

I felt my heart being crushed a little inside. I leaned in and kissed him softly again, trying to put my soul into it. I felt it. Hopefully, he did too. We kissed until we both should've been turning blue from lack of oxygen. He smiled slightly, but it seemed conflicted and almost…sad? His eyes looked down to his hands which had detached themselves from my shoulders and were now sitting folded in his lap.

"I'm tired Sam," he said, following it up with a heavy, deep sigh. "At the risk of facing a firing squad in the morning, would you like to stay the night?"

"I'd like that," I replied. "um…am I allowed to snuggle with you?"

"Of course not. That would be improper." Cue my best 'kicked puppy' face.

"Get up here you infernal cretin!" he commanded. Don't have to ask me twice.

I crawled up onto the bed and he slid beneath the covers effortlessly but gave me a horrendous look when I made to do the same.

"You are NOT about to climb into my bed wearing the same dirty jeans that you've worn all day long!" he admonished. "You will die first."

"Um…I didn't exactly plan on being here for the night so I have nothing else to sleep in."

"Just do like Finn and sleep in your boxers. I assure you, after Rocky Horror, I can handle seeing you in your skivvies. So strip."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked.

"Not really. What Kurt wants, Kurt gets. And what I want is to not sully my precious bedsheets with gross jock-chic clothing."

His open hostility to my current wardrobe prompted me to just give in. I stripped off my shirt and undid my belt but then I remembered something very important.

I had on my Avatar tighty-whiteys today. Like REAL ones, not white boxers like Finn's. Ew.

Kurt was going to laugh at me! Ugh and I didn't have my paci like I usually did at night. Who's brilliant idea was this evil sleepover anyways? I wasn't going to be able to sleep now.

"Samuel, those jeans are NOT getting in my bed. So unless you want to take the living room couch and be woken up by my father in the morning…"

Geez. Bossy Kurt is bossy.

"Promise you wont laugh at me?"

"Why would I do that? You have a body that I will never have even in my wildest dreams."

I shuffled over to the lamp and switched it off, sending the room into a deep gloom. I took a deep breath and stripped off my jeans and hurriedly climbed between the silky sheets. We both naturally gravitated to the warmth of the other in the darkness and the quiet that surrounded us.

"Oh. THAT's why," he snickered. "Even in total darkness, I would recognize the y-front of cheap cotton Fruit of the Looms anywhere. One must know sin when one feels it."

"Shut up Kurt. You made me do it."

"It was that or not share my bed. You made the right decision. Now the same is debatable when it comes to that bottle job you call hair, but seeing as I don't know your natural colour…"

"For the last time Kurt, I do not dye my hair."

"Yes you do. I am not like the rest of those simpletons in Glee club. I KNOW a dye job when I see it."

"Oh yea? Well you wear girls' clothes!" I teased.

"Fashion has no gender!"

The back and forth teasing quickly dissolved into me tickling him half to death and ended with him smacking me on the ass…which had somehow made its way on top of him under the sheets.

"As much as I do enjoy being smothered by your enormous…abs, (what else would he have said!) I must insist you dismount me and let me get some sleep, Samuel."

I did as he asked and was forced to just lie there, trying to be content with my arm loosely wrapped around his waist and wishing I had my paci. Kurt was soon peacefully asleep if the steady rhythmic breathing was anything to go by. Sleep wouldn't come for me though. I was too busy dwelling on our earlier, still-fully-clothed conversation.

I told him that I loved him. And he responded with a noncommittal mumbling. I know what you're thinking, he's just trying to take it slow. I honestly hope you're right, but I can't help but think that Blaine may already have worked his dapper, charming magic irreparably on Kurt. And even though I was lying here in my underwear and snuggling with him, he still wasn't my boyfriend. I knew just what to do. But first, we had to get through Thursday and Mr. Schue's performance of Singin' in the Rain and Umbrella.

* * *

I parallel parked my car in a space that was probably too small for it and carefully got out. I checked the amount of money I brought with me for the tenth time, making sure it was enough. I had cracked open my piggy bank (yes, I still have one of those too!) for this special occasion.

I confidently walked into the small jewelry store and quickly found exactly what I was looking for. A small, thin-band gold ring set with a single, sparkling diamond. It was perfect for my Kurt.

"Excuse me, how much is that ring there?" I asked the woman manning the shop.

She retrieved the ring and gave me a price and helped me pick out a nice box.

"Excellent choice, sir. Whoever this is for is one lucky girl."

Kurt would be so delighted to hear that. I just hoped he loved the ring as much as I was sure I loved him.

On the way home, my phone beeped, indicating that I had a new text message.

_I miss you Sam. Call me xo. _

**

* * *

**

A/N: You guys better leave me some reviews since Sam and Kurt are finally heating up! I wasn't planning on tackling that plotline just yet, but plans changed and I think it worked out nicely.

I've still got some fun stuff (at least I think) planned for the next few chapters so review and give me some extra motivation to get it done sooner!


	11. One Fourth of Furt

**Chapter Ten.25 – One Fourth of Furt**

_I miss you Sam. Call me xo._

_ I miss yuo 2! _I sent back. I promise I _can_ spell, at least somewhat. (My dyslexia isn't THAT bad, I'm not an invalid), I just can't fucking type.

Awwwwwww. I felt my heart flutter like a butterfly's wings thinking about it. Kurt missed me. My Kurt actually missed me! Maybe he does love me after all. As much as I loved cuddling with him all night, I think my heart broke a little when he couldn't say it back. But it was okay because once he saw this ring, we'd get together and they'd write songs and books and fanfiction about us for years to come-**WAIT!**

You know that record scratch noise they play in movies when something in the scene is a total cockblock...oops I meant buzzkill? Yea, insert one of those sounds here.

That text wasn't from Kurt. It was from Quinn.

I felt like that Wile E. Coyote right as he went tumbling over a cliff. SHHHIIIIITTTTTT.

_You and me, Breadstix, tomorrow, 8:00? _She replied back later.

_See you then_.

Before my ears explode from verbal assault, let me explain. Kurt and I aren't together and even though I want us to be really badly, going out to eat with Quinn is just that. It's just dinner. It's not a date. I won't show up dressed nice or with combed hair and a pocketful of breath mints or anything special, and most of all, Kurt will understand that we're just going out to eat as two friends.

* * *

"SAMUEL EVANS! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN LEAD ME ON AND THEN TURN AROUND THE NEXT DAY AND GO OUT ON A DATE WITH HER!" Kurt yelled at me. With each word, I shrank farther and farther away from Kurt's booming voice and glaring eyes. When he was angry, he was just damn scary. "I HAD TO FIND OUT ABOUT THIS BECAUSE SHE TWEETED ABOUT IT! WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME ABOUT THIS!"

"It's not a date, for the millionth time! I'm just going out to dinner with her! Dude, chill. I promise I wasn't leading you on! I really do care about you!"

"You cannot possibly expect me to believe that you're just going to have dinner with the girl who obviously likes you and who you have shamelessly flirted with in my presence since day one! And if you ever call me 'dude' again, Samuel, I swear I will out your bottle job to the entire school," he seethed.

"Kurt, baby, please!"

"NO SAM! I GAVE YOU A CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT! JUST GO AND ENJOY YOUR TIME WITH HER!"

"Fine. I will. I'm really disappointed Kurt, I thought you of all people would understand that I've been honest with you this whole time…I love you." I whispered that last bit in between the loud sniffles and rapidly forming tears in my eyes.

It was too late to back out now, the damage was already done.

I barely touched my food, or even one of those frozen breadsticks Quinn and I had such fun joking about last time we were here together. I just couldn't stop thinking about Kurt's face when he told me to take a hike. His eyes had been so firm and set in his anger. He really must hate me…

"Are you okay Sam?" Quinn asked. "You seem a little out of it." She had been giggling about girly things this whole time, but I had paid about as much attention to her as I had to my food…maybe even less.

"It's nothing Quinn, I'm fine. Just a slight, um, headache." Yea. That was brilliant Sammy. You better hope that the cliché about blondes begin stupid is true.

"If you say so…"

"I'm sorry, Q. I know I haven't really paid much attention to you."

"It's alright, I haven't talked about anything you really care about."

"…oh."

_Ring….rrriinnngggg…..rrrinnngggg!_ Listening to the sound reminded me that I had just spent most of my savings from the last four years on a ring. C'mon Kurt, you can't possibly be THAT mad at me! Pick up the phone!

He didn't. So I left a voicemail.

"Hey Kurt, it's Sam. I really wish you'd call me back. I really want to talk to you. I'm sorry about earlier. Please baby, just call me back, okay?"

He didn't.

* * *

"Stop picking on Kurt!" Artie said with a sneer that a yeti would've been proud of.

"D'you mind? I'm changing!"

Karofsky. Just his name makes me want to punch something, preferably him. He's got a black pit of a heart and no soul whatsoever. It disgusts me to share a species with this guy.

Mike and Puck were watching closely, but Karofsky just ignored Artie. He probably has some beef with him because his legs don't work.

"We're serious!" Mike slammed the locker door shut in Karofsky's face. I couldn't help but to look up from putting on my clean socks for practice and watch this ticking time bomb play out.

"From now on, you're gonna leave him alone."

"Look, if he wants to be a homo, that's up to him. But don't rub it my face."

I can name a few things I'd dearly _love_ to rub in his face. Or even better, stick in his face and give him a taste of it all…if you catch my drift, that is.

"We're not asking you."

"We're done talking about this. So just BACK OFF!" Mike spat in his face.

"Man YOU back off!"

And here is where it all became a tangled heap of chaos. (Did I really just say that? Kurt's vocabulary must be wearing off on me. Now that I think about it, I've been narrating better for several chapters now…anyways, back to the fight scene)

Karofsky shoved Mike on top of Artie, knocking the wheelchair over. They both groaned and Puck shot me a look saying '_DO SOMETHING!'_

I jumped in there and took a wild swing at Karofsky's gut. It connected and I was able to use my momentum to shove him into the lockers. He recovered quick enough though, and sent a punch flying at my face, which slammed into my eye. Lights flashed like the flux capacitor on the Delorean and stars clouded my vision. Pain was instant and extremely palpable (Yea! Another big word!) But Sammy does NOT like getting hit in the face. I don't want to ruin the flawless symmetry or else Kurt won't like me anymore.

We tousled a little more, but the worst was over. Both of us were in too much pain to get in anymore good, manly licks. We shoved each other around a little and I ended up on my back on the cold hard floor, thumping my head hard when I went down. My poor brain was going to start leaking out my ears if we kept this up much longer. The pain from my eye and now the back of my throbbing skull was starting to cause blackness to eat at the edges of my vision.

A loud, bellowing voice came screeching out of nowhere and yanked the fat boy off me. I still sat up quickly and lightly punched Karofsky in the arm, but it was a girly, gay punch.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" the Beiste yelled.

Karofsky and I just glared daggers at each other. If looks could kill, we'd both be six feet under.

"Oh my god, Sam I heard what happened!" Quinn came running up to me from where the Cheerios were practicing out on the field once I managed to finish changing and make it out there. My skull was still pounding like someone had struck it with a massive hammer.

"You're so brave and courageous for doing that! Kurt is so lucky to have a hero like you…"

I smiled at that thought.

"...And so am I," she said, quickly tangling her fingers in my hair and bringing me down for a kiss right on the lips. It was quick but when I looked up, a stunned and clearly pissed Kurt was staring at us from across the field.

Cue another record scratch and Wile E. Coyote moment.

SSSHHIIITTTTTTT.

* * *

A/N: This one is a little shorter than the last few have been, but not to worry. This chapter has so many major plot points in the story that I've decided to split it into four parts to make sure they're all properly addressed. I've only got three chapters left before I have to decide whether or not to start work on a sequel. Reviews might aid in that decision...just saying.

I really hope you guys are liking the story now that I've finally got the characters where I want them and the love triangles have been set up!

As always, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Taking two minutes to write a few sentences really makes an author's day and is what encourages us to keep working!

And maybe if you're lucky and I get my beloved reviews, I'll bring back an old friend of Sam's in the upcoming chapters and there MIGHT be some hot Kum action!

You'll have to stay tuned to find out!


	12. Another Fourth of Furt

**Chapter Ten.5 – Another Fourth of Furt**

"Hold still Sam! I know it's cold, but if you want it to stop hurting then you have to relax!" Quinn said.

I hissed as she pressed the cold pack to my face over my eye that was now a lovely shiner thanks to Karofsky.

We were all in the choir room waiting on Mr. Schue to show up…not that anyone cared at the moment. We were all still talking about my epic beatdown. Riiighhhtttttt. Finn was sitting by Rachel fidgeting like a toddler under her disapproving look, Tina was latched onto Mike, and Kurt was sitting on the other side of Quinn looking extremely dejected, probably because he saw Quinn kiss me. I never can seem to catch a break with this kid can I? God must seriously hate me for being gay.

"How bad does it look?" I asked.

Quinn lifted the ice pack off for a second. Ah, sweet relief! "It's pretty hot actually," she responded. Kurt gave her an 'eat shit and die' look, but she was too busy ogling me to notice him glaring bullets into the back of her head.

"Dude was a wild animal!" "Manimal." "Where were you Finn?"

All the different voices were starting to blur together and confuse my head. Having a very sad Kurt in the room didn't help either….along with the dull ache in my brain and the brain freeze coming on from that ice pack.

"I was still out on the field! But I totally would've given him a beatdown if I'd been there."

I've never seen him fidget so freakin much. Rachel looks like she could murder him any second.

Maybe that's not such a bad thing. That way I can be quarterback again.

"Point is that it shouldn't have gone down without you. You _should've_ been leading the charge."

Then my Kurt spoke. No amount of headache, hangover or anything else could confuse me when my angel talks. Or turn me on more…

"Lay off Finn everyone. It isn't his problem…it's none of your problems actually, but thank you for what you did. Especially Sam." Hearing him say my name made it all worth it, even this ugly shiner than ruined my pretty face. Kurt couldn't possibly find me attractive with one of my blue eyes all discoloured and swollen and just yuck looking.

"Seriously. You're the epitome of a leader," I heard Mike say from where he was sitting behind me. I could see Kurt looking at me but his face was unreadable. I still couldn't help but smile from hearing him say my name.

Mr. Schue walked in then, his hands full of what was doubtless another of his awful songs.

"What happened to Sam's eye?"

"He stood up to Karofsky," Quinn answered for me since I was still grinning like a dopey idiot.

"All the guys did…well except Finn."

I guess we're all going to just rag on Finn. Not that I care, as long as it's not me.

"Is everyone okay? Do we need to go talk to Principal Sylvester?" Mr. Schue asked.

"No, I got in a few good licks too, so we can just call it even…" I said, "and maybe it'll send a message telling him to back off Kurt."

Mr. Schue walked over and squeezed Kurt's shoulder reassuringly. I should be the one doing that! No man that looks like a lesbian should be touching my sweetheart! Grr.

Kurt didn't say anything. Instead, he just opened his notebook full of sheet music and started absently flipping through the pages.

"Alright guys, we've got a wedding to prepare for!"

Oh yea…I forgot all about that in the commotion today. Kurt's dad and Finn's mom were getting married! Which is kinda weird since they really aren't all that close and they're about to be related…

Stupid Finn will get to live with him and see him any time he wants and I'm just going to stop before my jealous rant gets worse and I deck him like Karofksy. That Kurt-thieving Jerk.

* * *

A week's worth of rehearsal didn't seem to be enough in my opinion. The first song that was going to be performed as the wedding march sounded good and we had that one down to a science, but Finn had secretly come to us over the weekend and asked everyone to help him put together a song for Kurt.

Do I even need to mention how badly I wanted to stab him? It was like he was trying to steal my Kurt! First he gets to live with him and now he's singing some sappy love song to him? Grrrr. And the bad news is that I've heard all about Kurt's little crush on Finn last year…there's no way Kurt would choose me over him. He's tall, dark and handsome in a goofy sort of way and he would always been right there at Kurt side. Maybe I should get with Quinn…after all, I was paired up with her for that last number…

No! I have my heart set on Kurt, and dammit, I'm going to put up a fight for him.

Finn and Kurt led the wedding march and took center stage with their parents during the ceremony. Finn's mom gushed over Kurt…almost just like I would. Finn grinned at him and wouldn't take his eyes off him the whole time. I swear, if he doesn't stop looking at Kurt like a walking carton of rocky road, I have half a mind to interrupt this wedding and punch Finn square in the jaw.

The monkey suit I was wearing wasn't helping my mood. I don't like wearing things like this; they just make me feel ridiculous. I had also freshly lemon juiced my hair so it was a bright shade of blond to catch Kurt's scrutinizing eye and ensure that his eyes would never leave me, even though the small amount of make-up Quinn had insisted on using to cover up my black eye already had me feeling like I was being stared at. Mainly because the make-up didn't really do much, the bruise was still visible and it was plainly obvious to anyone who took the time to actually look at my face that I had on girly make-up.

After all the boring talking and the first official bride-groom kiss, we all headed downtown to an expensive hotel's ballroom that Kurt had arranged to have rented out for the reception. Mr. Schue was going to sing a song during the first couple's dance and then Finn wanted to make his best man speech and perform Kurt's honorary number.

…

It's like he won't shut up. And there's no way he has the vocabulary to have written that speech himself. But mercifully, Finn finally shut up and signaled to the Glee club members to take our places.

I was so excited to sing to Kurt, even if Finn insisted on singing lead…yet another reason to hate him for trying to hit on my man.

We sang "Just the Way You Are" to Kurt, and Finn…damn him!... pulled Kurt into a sweet dance. It should've been me dancing with Kurt, and it killed me inside that it wasn't. Kurt's eyes never left Finn's and they sparkled with unshed tears. It was now or never…I had to do something about this Finn business.

"May I cut in?" I asked Finn.

He nodded and took his hands off Kurt. I held out my hand, which Kurt accepted, smiling. I smiled too. Everyone else had paired up for their own couples' dance. I leaned down and rested my forehead on his, pulling our bodies close. He melted into my arms and I tried to let myself go in the song but my clumsy clown feet kept stepping on his. He made small yelps of pain when I'd accidentally step on his toes, but he never tried to pull away from me.

"What do you say we slip out for a minute Sammy?" Kurt whispered to me.

"Okay."

We made our way back to the small ballroom annex that we'd used as a dressing room of sorts. Kurt reached into his pocket, retrieved his iPod and hooked it up to Rachel's iHome that she had left along with all the girls' purses and extra Glee junk. He selected a soft orchestral song and held out his hand to me.

"May I have this dance Samuel?"

"Of course!"

We resumed our close, intimate dancing here in private. I was starting to be a little overwhelmed by it all, and I think it was starting to affect my dancing, which was already bad enough.

Kurt moved his hand up from where it rested on my shoulder up behind my neck and pulled our lips together. We just stayed like that as long as we could, never missing a beat in our dance. We just kissed and I felt so unbelievably happy. Happier than I had been with Blaine, and definitely happier than I could ever be with Quinn.

"I love you Kurt."

"You know something Sammy? I think I love you too."

* * *

A/N: That's another quarter of this chapter down, and hopefully you guys like it!

Do me a favor though, and in the reviews you wonderful readers send...could you maybe include a story idea/prompt that you'd like to see? I'm getting close to completing work on this story and I'm curious what you guys would like to see written next!

Love always,

GMD


	13. Three Fourths of Furt

**Chapter Ten.75 – Three Fourths of Furt**

"We really have to stop meeting like this, Sam."

"Why? You know you like it." I teased.

Kurt had asked me to come back to his house with him after the wedding reception had ended and I had happily obliged.

Burt and Carole had given us some odd looks…you know, those looks that only parents give that clearly say 'I know what you're up to'?...yea, those. But they hadn't objected to me staying with Kurt either. I asked him to run me by my house to grab some clothes (this damn tux was causing some unmentionable chafing) and some other stuff.

Once we were back at Kurt's place, we'd both immediately changed into our pajamas, which I had remembered to bring this time, and jumped on the small couch in his room and he put on some movie that I had never heard of before.

We had settled into a comfortable snuggle on the couch, with my arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders and my other hand gently playing with his hair. He had latched onto my chest and stayed there…not that I was complaining.

"Did you mean what you said to me back at the wedding?"

"Hmm? What did I say to you Sam?"

"You said that you loved me."

"Yes I meant it. I do love you, I just didn't want to get my hopes up again."

"You don't have to worry about that, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not going to run off with Quinn."

"You promise?"

I leaned down and kissed him, as gently but passionately as I could.

"Is that promise enough for you?"

He just smiled and snuggled even close to me. The TV was long forgotten. And so was my ring, I lamented.

We were snuggled up in his bed again, even though Carole came down once they had settled in to "check in" on Kurt. We both knew she was attempting to feel out my intentions toward Kurt. It ended with Kurt kindly reminding her that her wedding night awaited her and that even though he loved her dearly and would much rather spend the night chatting about makeovers and Project Runway with her, she was required upstairs. Poor woman…Kurt probably just embarrassed her more than anyone else ever had in her life. Still, she was a pretty cool mom, I thought. And Kurt loved her like an aunt, since no one could ever replace his real mom. Carole was the next best thing though.

After she pointedly helped Kurt get out a spare blanket for me, she bid us goodnight and went upstairs.

Kurt and I just left the blanket and pillow forgotten on the floor and migrated to his heavenly bed, and as much as I would've liked to indulge in …nocturnal manly activities with Kurt, he's just not that type of girl. I'm usually not either, but c'mon…how can you say no to THAT!

We got up the next day and went about our routines, which included nearly tripping over each other multiple times in our early morning fragmented haze of confusion. I was dressed and ready to go much sooner than Kurt was (of course) so I ventured upstairs to see if I could rustle up some grub. Of course, my mother raised me better than to just go rummaging in someone else's fridge, but I didn't have anything to worry about since Finn was up and already doing a good job of eating everything in sight. He looked like a mach truck had hit him and then backed up for seconds.

"Mrnning," he said. Translated: morning.

"Good morning to you too, Finn…okay, enough chit chat, where's the food?" See? What did I tell you? Good ol' fashioned Southern charm just like my momma raised me. Finn pointed to a cabinet and I was able to piece together a bowl of Lucky Charms.

Burt, Mr. Hummel to me I guess, made his appearance a few minutes later. He nodded to both Finn and I and made a beeline for the coffee pot. After promptly pouring and inhaling a cup, his face changed from zombie-like to warm and awake almost instantly.

"Hey Finn? Remind Kurt that we have that meeting with Figgins today at noon, okay?"

Finn glanced up at me, then nodded and continued stuffing his face while I did the same.

Not that it's any of my business, but I wonder what they were all meeting with the principle about?

Kurt texted me in the middle of lunch.

_Principal Sylvester expelled Karofsky_.

Huh? What was going on? I know he's been a real asshole, even more so than usual lately, but this was news to me.

_Why?_

_We just left the meeting in her office about his bullying. She expelled him!_

Well, he certainly was happy…not that I wouldn't be too. He doesn't have to worry too much about all the slurs and the shoving and – holy crap. It just sunk in. KAROFSKY GOT EXPELLED.

.Ever.

Kurt and I were on top of the world all week. We talked on the phone non-stop, ate lunch together…well, Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn were with us too…and gosh…I'd be better off to try and list the things we DIDN'T do together.

Quinn seemed to be happy that Kurt and I had bonded so well…I think she was getting tired of being my only close friend here. Mercedes always just seemed to be attached to Kurt's hip wherever they went. I had no idea if Kurt had told her anything that had been going on between us or not. I kinda hoped he hadn't since I didn't think I was ready to make it public just yet and Glee gossip spreads through the club members like wildfire, and then before too long, it's being twisted out of proportion on Ben Israel's blog. Yea, I definitely wasn't ready for THAT just yet.

Things were really looking up for us. With Karofsky gone, Kurt was finally free to really be himself without fear of too many problems and sooner or later, I'd be able to be right there with him. But what I really wanted was to be _with_ him. I had it all planned out.

Thursday was the day when everyone unveils their projects they've been working on for the week and this week I was going to sing Kurt a love song and quietly ask him to be my boyfriend after Glee rehearsal. I even had his ring in my locker.

I was nervous all day and I hadn't texted Kurt at all since I wanted him to be surprised when I sang to him.

Everyone crowded in the choir room right at 3pm…except for Kurt. Mr. Schue even beat him there. I was mentally running through the lyrics of my song and remembering the guitar chords when Kurt came sashaying in.

Right on cue, Mr. Schue stopped him and said something about wanting to talk about a solo for Kurt at sectionals next week.

"Can I make an announcement first?" he asked.

Mr. Schue smiled at him and motioned for him to speak.

"First, I want to thank everyone for what you did at my dad's wedding, especially Finn. It's nice to know I have great friends here, as well as a true brother."

Finn had taken a second out of his busy schedule of flirting with Rachel to give Kurt a genuine warm smile.

"…which is why it's so hard for me to leave. I'm transferring to Dalton Academy…immediately."

The room was silent and stunned, no one more than myself or maybe Finn.

"My parents are using the money they saved up for their honeymoon to pay for the tuition."

…and now is where the begging and pleading and general shock really began to sink in.

"What the hell dude, how about we talk about this first?"

"We can protect you!" I said before I could control my mouth.

"Kurt, you can't leave!"

"Wait, does this mean you'll be competing against us at Sectionals?" Of course, leave it to Berry to worry about competition first and foremost.

"I'm sorry everyone, but Karofsky's coming back tomorrow, which means I wont be."

And with that, he turned and walked out of the room sniffling and wiping the tears from his eyes. It took everything I had not to do the same.

I tried calling Kurt all night and he never would answer. I suspect everyone else was too. I tried texting him with the same results.

I had no luck at getting to sleep at a decent time which meant I'd have ugly bags under my eyes tomorrow. I had spent all night with a bowl of popcorn drowned in _butter_ (damn that evil stuff) watching Avatar and chewing the hell out of my paci. I was angry and sad and a million other emotions all at once, and I'm a guy. I don't have the foggiest idea how to deal with so many feelings at once. I just naturally shut down.

Eventually, in the dead middle of the night, my phone buzzed, telling me that I had a new text message. I scrambled to check it and it was from Kurt. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief…at least he was alive still.

_I'm sorry Sam but we can't do this anymore. You're much better off without me. Goodbye. – K._

The tears I'd been holding back all afternoon finally came and didn't stop all night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is! I hope you all like it! Also, I'm on spring break this week and it's my goal to get the beginning of another story written...maybe not published just yet, but at least started.**

**Speaking of possible new stories, what would you guys think about Kurt getting a dog?**

**As always, reviews are always the highlight of my day!**

**GMD.**


End file.
